Is This Love?
by StarryDusk
Summary: When Ricky comes to visit Amy in New York what if him and Amy connected and found out that they had feeling for each other that had been buried deep down inside their heart for a long time. Will they come together or fall apart? *IN PROGRESS* *12 Chapters Remain *Finale will be posted no later than June 30th* *Update at 235 reviews*
1. Chapter 1

**Amys Apartment/Amys pov**

_Amy and Ricky on the phone_

"Hey why dont i come visit you in New York this weekend?"Ricky asks.

"You work this weekend,"I say in a rush.

"Nope Bunny gave us the weekend off,"Ricky says.

"That was nice,"I say with a smile.

"So am i coming this weekend,"Ricky asks wanting to know an answer.

"Umm i guess you can,"I say stubbling over my words from my nerves. My phone beeps."There goes my phone again,"I say mad.

"Why does your phone keep beeping?"Ricky asks.

"Because Ben keeps calling me,"I say."Tell him its over and put him out of his misery,"Ricky says. "Is it over or isnt?"Ricky asks mad.

"That isnt any of your business,"I say.

"Yea it is he is starting to bug me he is having a baby with Adrian he shouldnt even be trying to get with you,"Ricky says very agitated. "You know maybe if he wasnt trying to be with you at the beginning things could have gone differently,"Ricky says.

"Differently how,"I question kinda confused.

"When did we ever get the shot to be together when he was willing to step up and come to the rescue,"I say.

"I guess you are right,"I say.

"I have to go get John,"Ricky says.

"Bye oh wait,"I say almost forgetting.

"What?"Ricky asks.

"Dont forget to run this by with my parents,"I say.

"Oh I almost forgot about your parents,"Ricky says almost laughing.

"Ok bye,"I say.

"Bye,"Ricky says.

I smile after having the conversation for some reason I likes talking to Ricky and he made me nervous. I sigh as I look at my band pieces and I start playing the top one with my French horn.

* * *

**Rickys Pov**

"I will be back in basically 48 hours,"I say. Amy's parents look at me funny. "I was going to take John but Amy said it wouldn't be a very good idea,"I say.

"She right all of that plane riding would make him unhappy,"Anne says.

"Can you guys watch John?"I ask.

"Well I guess we could,"Anne says.

"Where are you going to stay?"George asks.

"This is New York there are plenty of hotels to stay at,"I say.

"Ok let's cut to the chase promise us you won't have sex for Amy if we do this for you,"Anne says.

"I wasn't even thinking like that,"I say getting agitated.

"Suppose you weren't thinking like that at band camp and it just happen I don't want to hear that it just happen,"George says sternly.

"Of course sir I would never ask you to watch John just to have sex with your daughter,"I say calmly.

"Ok go,"Anne says.

"Yea go,"George says.

"Thank you,"I say with a smile.

I leave and I go pick up John at the nursery and go home to pack up my things. "Come here John,"I say to him patting my sits down on my lap.

"So buddy you are going to go with Grandpa George and grandma Anne,"I say to John. He gives me a pouting face.

"I know buddy but I need to talk to your mom,"I say with a smile and John smiles too.

I grab John and the rest of my things for the trip.

* * *

**Amys pov/9 hours later**

It was 6 in the morning and I hear my phone buzz.

**To Amy**

**From Ricky**

**Hey I just landed I will be over there in about 30 min at the least**

I smile at the text message before writing a reply. I am so excited that I showed it all over my face right now. I was smiling ear to ear reading that he was only a couple of miles away. I am for some reason wanting to see him so bad that it was unbearable not to see him.

**To Ricky**

**From Amy**

**Ok**

I smile when I see the text and I jump out of my bed.I take a shower and I dry my hair and straighten it and I clean the apartment.

I started fixing a vase when I heard my intercom buzz.I turn it on."Ricky,"I say into the intercom.

"Yea it's me,"he says which makes me instantly nervous.

"Come on up,"I say really fast. I turn it off and I smooth out my shirt and I wait by the door for Ricky to come up.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. I would like to read your guys comments and thoughts about my new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all of the updates i got they made me smile reading them! Now here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like very much**

**Amy's Pov**

I wait by the door and I see him coming up the creaky stairs.

"Welcome to New York,"I say to him with a smile."Come on in,"I say.

"Wow these apartments are nice,"Ricky says looking around.

"Yea they are,"I say closing the door. I turn around to face Ricky.

"It's good to see you Amy,"he says coming in to give me a hug.

"You too,"I say accepting Rickys hug.

We let go and he takes his bags over to the side of the couch."Do you mind if I take a shower?"Ricky ask.

"No I dont mind,"I say grabbing some trash poff the floor. Ricky grabs a bunch of things and gets into the shower. I am cleaning up when I hear someone's phone beep I go into the living room and I notice it was Rickys phone and I pick it up and I notice it was a text from my dad. I get confused why was my dad texting Ricky I just shrug my shoulders and I put the phone down and I finish cleaning up the room.

**Ricky's Pov**

_25 minutes later_

I get out of the shower and I instantly feel the cold wrap around me making me freezing. I grab a towel and started drying myself off. I went to open the top cabinet to look for toothpaste but instead I find birthcontrol pills. Why was Amy on birthcontrol. I started feeling angry that she was possibly having sex with another guy.I put it back and close the cabinet and I open another cabinet and I find the toothpaste and I brushed my teeth. After I was done there was a small amount of mint still left in my mouth. I put on my clothes and walked out of the bathroom to see Amy waiting for me on the couch. She gets up from the couch."We should probably get some breakfast,"Amy says to me with a smile.

"Yea let's do it,"I say not even thinking about how it was going to come out."I mean go get breakfast,"I add quickly.

"Yea I know what you met,"Amy's says slightly blushing.

"Did you?"I ask with a smirk.

"Yea,"she says tilting her head. We both lean in to kiss our lips capture each other. I didint want the kiss to end the kiss was way better then my other kisses I had with other girls. Evently she pulls away from being out of breath. I open the door for her and Qe go out into the freezing morning cold and we go to a small old looking cafe across from her apartment.

**Amy's Pov**

Ricky walks a little in front of me and opens the door."Lady's first,"Ricky says looking at me.

"Thank you,"I say with a smile as I walked through the door.

"No problem,"Ricky says with a smile as he walked through the door behind me and closes the door.I walk up to my usual seat at tmy usual seat at the counter and Ricky sits next to me.

"Why hello amy,"a guy says behind me and Ricky. Me and Ricky instantly turn around when we here my name being called.

"Oh hi Brandon,"I say with a smile looking at him.I look at Ricky who is playing with his hands unsure of what to do."This is Ricky,"I say to Brandon.

"You are one lucky guy to have such a special girl,"Brandon says looking at Ricky.

"Yea I am,"Ricky says playing along. I roll my eyes. Brandon looks at me confused.

"Oh sorry,"I say.

"What?"Brandon asks very confused at this point.

"Me and Ricky are not together,"I say to him.

"Oh,"Brandon says."I feel dumb,"He adds.

"Don't feel that way,"I say to him.

"So are you still up for grabs,"Brandon asks wiggling his eyebrows.I laugh.

"Nice try Brandon,"I say with a laugh."I think I am going to be done with guys for a while,"I say to I thought why was Brandon so desperate for me I wasn't pretty at all.

"Ok well if your interested call me,"Brandon says making that call me gesture. I laugh again and Ricky looks at my like I am insane. We sit there in silence for a couple of minutes then I know there is something wrong.

"Are you ok,"I ask him.

"Yep,"Is all he says. I go back to playing with my fingers trying to figure out what I had done to make him mad.

"OK,"I say.

Then Ricky asks the unexpected. "Are you sleeping with that guy named Brandon?"Ricky asks me looking at me

**So what did you guys think? You guys probably thought this was horrible and I agree with you but I do it for enjoyment so yea. I will update if I get at least five reviews before I update that's all I ask. So yea review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading my last chapter and I didint get all of the chapters I wanted but I hope more people leave reviews this time. I wrote a lot longer chapter this time and I hope you enjoy**** Pov**

"Are you having sex with that guy?" I ask Amy. She was drinking something and she almost choked on her drink. She looked at me for a spilt second when starts laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"Why would you think I would be sleeping with him?" Amy asks still laughing.

"Then why do you have birthcontrol pills?" I ask having a long sip of my orange juice.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asks all serious.

"I found it in your cabinet looking for toothpaste," I say simply.

"You were looking through my stuff," Amy says very angry.

"Like I told you I opened the wrong cabinet and it was there and it wasn't like I was going through your things and I'm sorry I found it," I say hoping she will believe me.

"I'm so stupid I probably of had it right there," Amy says sighing at her mistake.

"But what are you on birthcontrol?" I ask her.

"Because of you I didnt want anymore children on accident and for all I know I could accidentally make the same mistake with you again," Amy responds.

I nod my head in agreement. Knowing she was right I mean Amy is a beautiful women and one day I may actually want to sleep with her again. I look down at my food and I start eating again.

**Amy's pov**

How could I think he would want to sleep with me again. I wasn't pretty at all and he was hot he could do so much better then me. I guess I just got lucky that one and Ricky finish our food."Hey I am going to go and pay the bill," I say while getting up.

"No you are not," Ricky says getting up to.

"I'm not?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"No because I am, "Ricky says smiling at me.

"Ricky I don't want you to pay for it so no," I say seriously whiling crossing my arms across my chest with a smile on my face.

"But I want to pay for it I insist," Ricky says starting to walk away.

"Ok fine," I say. He smiles in victory and goes up to the counter and pays for our food and we leave. We walk to the park at the end of the street.

"So how's New York?" Ricky asks while having his hands in his pockets.

"It's fun and there is a lot of things to do in New York so you won't get bored," I say with a smile. He smiles back at me. I love it when he smiles it makes him look soo hot not that we isn't hot when he doesn't smile. I mean he is way hotter mad. Wait why am I talking about how hot Ricky is.

We walk around the park for a couple more minutes talking about New York. We start heading back to the apartment. When we get there I go into the bathroom and when I et out I see Ricky asleep on the couch and I smile.

"Goodnight Ricky," I whisper to him.

"Goodnight Amy," I hear Ricky mumble.

I smile and I walk into my bedroom and I sit on my bed and evenly falling asleep dreaming about Ricky again.

**Ben's pov**

I am in my room thinking about Amy. I till couldn't believe Ricky would go all the way to New York to be with Amy. I wanted to see Amy so bad that it was crazy. I go into the living room.

"Dad," I say.

"In here," he calls from his office.

"Do you think I could take the jet to new York to see Amy again?" I ask.

"What about Adrian and the baby?" my dad asks me crossing his arms.

"I don't care about Adrian and the baby right now all I care about is Amy," I say very selfish.

"You know Ricky is there right," My dad says picking up a piece of paper that was sitting on his desk. I nod.

"Yea so what I am not letting Ricky take Amy away from me too," I say.

"I am not letting you take the jet Ben," Leo says firmly to his son before taking a seat at his desk.

"Why not?" I ask him with a whiny voice.

"Because you need to be responsible for your family that you made with Adrian," Leo says in anger as he leaves the room.

I look at the desk with keys on it. I know what I had to do. I grab the keys and I left the room and went outside got out of my car and went to his hanger and called jet driver.

"Hello Ben what can I do for you today?" He asks Ben.

"I need you to take me to New York using the jet," I tell inform him letting him know I am the boss and not him.

"Ok I will be over there In a bit," he says hanging up the phone. I close my phone.

"I am coming my love," I say looking at Amy's picture that was in my wallet.

"Someday," I say touching the photo.

**so I am starting to add other people's Pov I hoped you enjoyed this update I am sorry that it wasn't longer but I promise the next two chapters will be long. So yea thanks for reading I will update probably next Saturday and Sunday and guess what my birthday is next Sunday.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im sorry for not updating for a long time but I finally finished writing this update on my tablet. So yea and thank you guys for all of the reviews I really enjoyed them I plan on updating Tuesday because I didn't update last Sunday and like I said I'm sorry not doing so. So here is chapter 4.**

* * *

**Amy's POV/Amy's Apartment **

I wake up around 2pm and I wake up to the smell of steak floating around me and going into my nose. I pull my feet over my head touching the cold ground and I follow the scent of steak. I walk into the kitchen and I see Ricky cooking. When Ricky hears me come into the kitchen he turns around and faces me.

"Good Afternoon Amy," Ricky says with a smile. I yawn.

"Why are you making food?" I ask taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Because I was hungry and you are probably hungary too," Ricky says turning back around tending to the food he is making. I smile. He knows me so well. I go into my fridge to see food. I don't remember shopping.

"Oh and I went shopping beacsue when I opened your fridge there wasn't even a crumb to make," Ricky says with a laugh.

"So what do you exactly want to do today?" I ask.

"Well do they have any cool museums or something like that?" Ricky asks.

"Umm yea some of my friends said that there is a really cool Art museum and a music Hall," I say.

"OK well how much do they cost to get into?" Ricky asks still trying to pay attention to the food but still listen to what I'm saying.

"Well the music hall is free and I think the art museum is about $4 per person," I say trying to remember what my friend told me.

"OK well I guess we can do those things today and some other things," Ricky says. I smile.

"OK well I'm going to use the restroom so call me when the food is done because I am starving," I say with a laugh infinsizy starving.

"Ok," Ricky says with a laugh.

I walk down the hall and I enter the smallest room in the apartment which is the bathroom. I look inside the bathroom it was a pale blue but yet it was welcoming. I smile and I stand in front of my vanity to see my hair messing and I pull open a draw and I pull it out of my draw and I plug it in and I wait a couple of minutes for it to heat up. I evently straighten it and I pull a little section of my hair away from the other hair and made a very small braid and the rest of my hair and is straight and long going down my back. I walk out of the bathroom and I go into my bedroom closet and I grab skinny jeans and I grab and dark blue blouse and I grab dark black boots.I go back into the bathroom and I put on my clothes but I wait to put on my boots. I stand there a couple of seconds looking at myself in the mirror when I hear.

"Food is done," I hear Ricky yell from the kitchen.

"OK," I say. "Be there in a minute," I say. I go back into the bathroom and I put on very light makeup on and I go into the kitchen to see Ricky staring at me. He smiles at ms and checks me out. He looks from my head and looks down my long legs to my feet.

"You look breath taking today Amy," Ricky says smirking.

"Thank you," I say with a smile as I take some of the steak Ricky made for me.

Me and Ricky sit down at the table and we eat in the silence all you hear are the cuts of the knife and the clicks of the forks as they hit the plate. After we are done eating I look at Ricky and he just smiles at me and grabs my plate and takes it to the sink and start washing it. I walk up to him and I snatch the plate out of his hand.

"Let me clean up I mean you cooked let me do something," I say almost begging to clean.

"Yea but I am the one who made the mess let me clean and you can go and finish getting ready," he says nodding to my feet that had no socks or shoes on. I look at his feet to see he already had shoes on. I sigh and I walk into the living room and I plop down in the brown comfortable couch. I grab my black boots that were sitting next to it and socks that were sitting snug in my boots I pull the socks out and I put them on then I grab my boots and I put them on.

Ricky comes into the living room to see me lost in deep thought. He touch's my shoulder and I look at him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks me. I nod my head. I get up and he walks to the door and opens it for me. "Lady's first, "he says with a smile.

"Thank you," I say with a smile as I walk through the door. He follows me and locks the door. We start walking down the street.

"So exactly where is this music hall?" He asks me.

"I think my friend said it is about a mile from here," I say trying to remember exactly what she said so I didn't get the facts wrong.

"OK," Ricky says looking at the city.

"Do you want to take a taxi or do you want to walk?" I ask looking at him. He raises his head.

"Why it doesn't matter we will get there at the same time because of traffic," Ricky says with a smile.

"True," I say with a laugh.

"So do you like New York?" Ricky asks with a serious face.

"Yea I mean I like it but its not like home," I say with a smile looking up at the blue skies.

"Yea I know what you mean," Ricky says looking at the smileoo.

"I miss John," I say still looking up at the sky.

Ricky looks back at me with a smile. "He misses you to," Ricky says. I smile. I love hearing about my son. John. I missed him more then anything I was so excited to go home and see him. I feel a tear go down my face. I whip it away before he sees a tear go down my face. I look at Ricky he looks lost in though. I smile and I look ahead at the traffic.

* * *

** _10 Minutes Later_**

**Rickys POV**

We finally got to the music hall. I laughed at how confused Amy was the girl who told her it was a smile. It was actually only a couple of blocks.

"This can't be right," Amy says looking around.

"Well it kinda has to be right I mean it does say musical hall of jazz," I say with a smile but then I chuckle. Amy glares at me.

"I know what it says but the girl told me a mile," Amy says looking back at the Musical hall.

"Well do you have her number?" I ask. She looks at me confused. "To text and ask her," I say.

"Oh yea," she says grabbing her phone from her pocket. I smile at how fast she got her phone out. She looks at me while she puts her phone by her ear. I llisten to her talk.

"Yea hi you know that music hall you told me about," Amy says into the phone.

...

"Yea well how far is it from the apartments?" Amy asks facing away from me.

...

"Oh okay thank you bye," Amy says hinging up the phone.

"Well," I say with a smile.

"We are at the right place," she says looking down. I smile. "You were right," she says looking at me with a smile.

"So you should never under estimate the master,"I say with a smirk. She laughs.

" OK well let's go in,"Amy says grabbing my arm and pulling me in the Music Hall.

We walk in to see a lot of pictures of singers. I smile when I see Amy reading on of them. We stay in there about an hour before there is nothing left to look at and we go to a petting zoo a couple of blocks from there then we go to the Art Museum. We start heading back to the apartment. I felt happy walking with Amy. I felt comfortable. I had never felt this around any girl. Not Adrian. Not Grace. No girl. Only Amy. I smile. I was about to do something I had never really done. I was nervous around her I did my best to hide but deep down inside I felt. I look at her and my hands instantly get sweaty.

"Amy," I say. She looks at me.

"Yea Ricky," she says with a smile.

"Well umm can I ask you something?" I ask her.

"Umm yea sure what do you want to ask?" She asks me.

"Will you go on a date with me," I say in a really nervous voice. She looks at me with a smile.

"Sure," she says with a smile. I smile all of the nervousness instantly goes away. We walk back to the apartment.

"So I guess I will see you tonight," I say walking into the apartment grabbing my things.

"I guess you will," Amy says with a smile. I walk out of the door and I smile and I sigh with joy and I take a taxi to my hotel to get ready.

* * *

**So yea there's the update I haven't gave you over a week and I hope you enjoyed it and I plan on updating soon. Maybe like tomorrow or Tuesday depending on if I have time. I want at least five reviews before I update. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope to update chaoter 5 soon possibly tomorrow. Your welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I would like to thank the people who reviewed I'm sorry I am kinda making Amy and Ricky get together very slowly but it will get even slower and you find out the reason soon. So yea I would like to Thank the people for reading my last Chapter and now I present my kinda long chapter. Called Chapter 5...oh yea I am going to have a flashback and i am going to do a dream... The dream will be in italics and so will be the flashback...**

* * *

**Amy's Pov**

I was getting ready for my first date with Ricky and I was so happy..I still couldn't believe he had actually asked me on a real date. I went into my closet digging for the perfect dress the first date with Ricky and I found a dark red smooth dress and a pair of black flats and I went into the bathroom and I curled my hair. Then I decided to do a smokey look for my makeup to bring out my hazel eyes. I looked into the mirror. I actually looked pretty good. I smile in the mirror. I grab my very small pursue and I go sit on the brown couch and I wait for Ricky to come.I turn on the TV and I change it to Guliana and Bill. They were one of the most playful couples I had ever seen. They could say jokes to each. They would laugh at each other when they made fun of each if I had a relationship like that I would probably cry. I was into watching the show I didn't hear the door bell ring the first time. I hear it ring I instantly feel my palms get sweat. "Breath, Amy," I whisper to myself.

I go to the door to see Ricky in a tux and roses in his hands.

"Aww thank you," I say grabbing the roses hands. I take them into the kitchen and I grab a glass see through vases and I fill it with water and I set it on the counter. I walk back to Ricky.

"Ready to go?" Ricky asks me. I nod my head and Ricky smiles at me and opens the door again for me.

"By the way did I say you look good tonight," I say with a smile.

"Thanks you look good to," Ricky says with a smirk on his face which makes me blush. We go down the steps on my apartment and out in the cool night. We walk on the side walk.

"So where are we going?" I ask him. He looks at me for a couple of minutes and chuckles.

"What's so funny I just want to know where we are going!" I exclaim.

"I know but It was funny how you ask," Ricky says. I smile. I actually think I might have some kind of feelings toward Ricky. I sigh.

"So are we going to go somewhere to eat?" I ask him with a giant smile.

"Maybe," Ricky says with a straight face.

I put on the best pouty face I got." Come on just tell me,"I say.

"No I told I am going to say a word," Ricky says. I look up and I kepp walking I didn't notice when Ricky stopped because of traffic. I look the way of a car flying full speed toward me. "Amy!" I hear Ricky scream. I hear a loud screamthen everything goes black.

* * *

**Ricky's Pov**

I look to see a car coming down the street and I stop for traffic. I wait but I notice Amy had her head down and she keeps walking she steps on the street. "Amy!" I scream. Sh only looks the way of the car and the car hits her. I hear a screech noise and a big crash noise. I see her on the ground and I see the car stop for a split second and then I see it drive off really fast. I run up to her body and I see a lot of blood coming out fast. I grab my jacket and I wrap it around her and I grab my phone out of my pocket fast it was slippery or it was because I was nervous and I dial **911.**

**"**Hello whats your emergency?" The person asks in a calm voice.

"My girlfriend was hit by a car," I say in a fast voice.

"OK an ambulance is on the way," she says hanging up. I close my phone and I put it in my pocket."Hang in there Amy,"I say as tears go down my face.

"Because I love you and so does John," I say as more tears go down my face.

I hug her and when I am hugging her I hear sirens blaring in the background. I start hearing people get out of their cars and rushing over to us.

"Sir you must get out of the way," they say pulling my off of her and moving me. They grab Amy and they put her on the strechter and they put her in the ambulance. I walk over to them and the cop starts talking to me. I had tears streaming down my face and hitting my shirt making it wet. They start closing the door but I stop them.

"Can I ride with you guys to the hospital?" I choke out with tears still coming down my face hard.

"I'm sorry sir but only family please," he says. I say something that just came to mind.

"I'm her fiance," I say without even thinking about the consequences.

"Oh OK sorry sir," he says helping me in and closes the doors. I put my head in my lap and I start crying really softly. I hear us pull up to the hospital and couple minutes later. I walk out first and I go into the waiting room and I pull out my phone and I call George.

"Hello Ricky," George says into the phone.

"You need to come to New York now,'I say to George in a harsh voice.

"Why so I can see you and Amy being together?" George says with a laugh.

"No so you can see your daughter," I say to him starting to get agitated.

"Umm why then," George asks.

"Amy got hit by a car and now she is in the hospital," I say as tears start coming Dow my face again.

"Oh my god I will be there soon," George says hanging up the phone. I put the phone in my pocket and I sit down with my hands in my lap. I stay there for a couple of minutes and I fall asleep evently. I wake up maybe an hour later. I look around to see a blond nurse standing in front of me.

"We have gotten word about Amy Jurguens," she says.

"What's wrong," I say as tears start coming down my face again.

"She has suffered a couple of broken ribs and she has a broken leg and possible brain damage and she is in a coma," the nurse says then walks away. I pull out my phone after she leaves and I see that it is 11am and I have a new message.

**To Ricky**

**From Margaret**

_**Hello Ricky I heard that Amy was in a car accident. Son I'm sorry about Amy and I hope she is gin and call me to let me know how she is doing!**_

I snap my phone shut and I start walking out of the hospital and I take a taxi back to Amys apartment and I look around and I look for something to eat. I make a sandwich and I get a bag of chips. I eat and I go into Amys room and I lay down on her bed and I fall asleep.( **Note this is Ricky's Dream)**

_I was walking along a hall and at the end of the hall I see Amy holding a little girl in her arms. I walk over to Amy and I stand by her._

_"Hi Amy," I say to her. She looks at me and kisses me. I was really confused. What was going on. Was I in a dream._

_"I love you Ricky," she whispers to me. I actually look at Amy and her features. She looks a couple years older and she looks beautiful. I look down at the smiling little girl in her hands she looks about 4 years old. I smile at her but the thing was who was the little girl._

_"Who is she," I say looking at the little girl who has hazel eyes and the same hair color as mine. She looks just like Amy._

_"She is one of our daughters," Amy says looking at me then she touches the little girls cheek. The little girl giggles. I was so confused. What was going on with me right now. How do I have a daughter with Amy. Did this dream mean anything. I shake me head and I look behind Amy to see two other girls in their cribs. I look at the first one in the crib. She had Amys hair but she had my dark hair and the last one had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. I smile at them._

_"What's their names?" I ask looking back at Amy who is smiling at me._

_Any points to the one in her arms. "This is Allison," Amys says. Amy walks over to the first one in the crib. "This one is Marissa," she says smiling at her. "And this one is Sophia," she says tickling the little girls belly._

_"Those are pretty names," I say. She smiles. I smile back at her making her blush slightly._

_"I know I love then more than anything in the world," Amy says with a sweet smile. I nod in agreement. _

_"I love them too," I say grabbing her hand. She smiles ate again and__ then disspears I look over to the kids and I see that they disspeared too. __Everything goes black around me making me shut my eyes._

I wake up covered in sweat and tears mixed. Why was I having dreams about Amy and why did I have more kids with her. I shake my head. I pull out my phone that reads 2 am. I set my phone back on the nightstand and I try falling asleep but I couldn't. I see the room light up and I look over to my phone buzzing. I grab it and I see I have a message from George.

**To Ricky**

**From George**

_**We just got here and we are going to start heading over to the hospital. Meet us there. Oh and Ricky stay strong she will make it she is a very strong girl.**_

I smile at the message before pushing reply to send him back a text message. George was finally being nice to me. It took him a while to get over the fact that Amy was pregnant and I am the one who got her pregnant but after John was born it felt like his hatred for me died down everyday, so it got better everyday and now we can actually text each other without tension surrounding making us not to want to talk to each other.

**To George**

**From Ricky**

_**Ok see you in a bit**_

I get up with my phone still in my hand and I slip it into my pocket and I stand up and I put a shirt on and I grab Amys Apartment keys and I lock the door and I go out and I call a taxi and it comes to pick me up while I was waiting I take out my wallet. To see a picture it's of me,John, and Amy on Johns First Birthday. I start feeling tears start coming out of my eyes and I wipe them away. I see the taxi and I get in. When we get there I get out and I go in to see none of Amys family there yet. I sigh in relief. I didn't know if they would be mad at me and I was nervous about what their reaction would be. I go in to find an empty seat. The hospital was quite but it wouldn't be quite for long. I evently see Ashely, George, and Anne cone through the door. Ashley runs up to me.

"How could you let Amy get hit by a car don't you car about her I mean she is Johns mother and only mother!" Ashley screams.

"Of course I care," I say still crying. Ashkey is crying to. She wipes away her tears and makes a serious face.

"Yea sure you do you have a really funny away of showing it," she says angry.

"Ash come on he cares or he wouldn't be here for her," George says to Ashley and he hugs her.

"I'm sorry," I say as tears start coming down my face again.

"Its not your fault," George says patting Ricky's back.

"Yea I guess," I say as I wipe some of my tears away.

"You guess Ricky come on you know you weren't the one who hit Amy the person who hit her is the one to blame not you," George says.

"Thanks," I say with a weak smile.

"Your welcome," George says patting my back again.

"So has their been a report about my little girl?" George asks. I complete forgot to tell him which makes me instantly dumb.

"Umm well they said that she has some broken ribs and possible bcomitedmage and...," I say. I couldn't finish the sentence.

"What did they say," George asks getting concerned.

"They also said that she..is in a c...coma" I say barely finishing my sentence and I started crying. George starts crying to and he hugs ashley and Anne.

I couldn't help but feel so damn guilty so I started crying even harder. We sat down in chairs and we waited to see if they were going to tell us anything. It was at least 4am. I felt my eyes getting droopy. I close my eyes for a couple of seconds but instead of just resting my eyes I fall asleep.

I wake up 2 hours later to someone shaking me. I see that it is Anne."They are serving breakfast if you want anything,"Anne says in a kind voice.

"Yea sure thank you," I say getting up from the chair.

"Your welcome," Anne says as she gets up from her chair and leaves. I strecth my arms out and I yawn then I get up and u go down to the dinner hall and I see George and Ashley eating breakfast.

"Good Morning," I say to them.

"Is it a good Morning my sister is in a coma," Ashley says with a pissed off look.

"Well I am trying to bring light into a dark situation," I say.

"Well don't," Ashley says with a smug look on her face. Geez why does Ashley hate me so much. I probably shouldn't have led her on.

"Hey hey now let's be nice," George says. I leave and I go up to the food section and I make a waffle and it brings back a memory while we were at Johns Party. **(Flashback)**

_"Come on Ricky let me cook,"Amy insists._

_"OK fine just please don't burn down the kitchen," I say with a laugh._

_"Oh haha I am not a bad cook," she says making the waffle batter._

_"OK fine I am going to get John dressed to go over to your parents," I say._

_"OK," Amy says with a smile._

_I go into the bedroom and I grab some clothes for John and I pull him out of his crib._

_"Come on Buddy let's go get you dressed," I say. I put Johns clothes on him and I give him some of his toys to play with while I start cleaning up to bedroom._

_"Umm Ricky come here a second," I hear Amy call from the kitchen._

_"Yea be right there," I say from the bedroom. I go into the kitchen to see Amy holding a burnt waffle on a fork._

_"I am such a good cook," Amy says laughing._

_"Yes you are the best cook ever," I say with a smile.I grab the fork from her hand with the waffle still on it. I get my phone out and I take a picture of it._

_"What are you doing?" Amy asks raising an eyebrow._

_"Sending everyone your amazing waffle," I say with a grin._

_"No please don't," Amy says chasing me around the kitchen.(_**End of Flashback)**

I sigh as I think of that memory I didn't think I would miss Amy so much I would have this flashbacks and that I would dream about being with I love Amy is that why all of these things are happening. Being in love with someone really scared me. I didn't think I would ever be ready to be in a commited relationship. No I am not in love with Amy or am I? I pull the waffle off when the timer goes off and i put syrup on It and i grab a black coffee. I sit next to Ashley at the table. Ashley is staring at me with a pissed off look and George is looking at his coffee is his cup. George looks at my coffee.

"So you drink black coffee?" George asks.

"Yep," I say as I take a sip of my coffee.

"Yea I am not a fan of black coffee I have to have a little bit of sweetness," George says. I nod my head at his response. I smile at how he drinks his coffee he drinks it just like my foster parents did with a hint of sweetness. I finish my food and I go put my trash in the trashcan and I come back to see Anne in the waiting room smiling. I get confused why is she smiling.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"Amy just got out of her coma," Anne says with a smile and then she gives me a hug.

"Really," I say smiling.

"Yep," Anne says with happiness all over her face.

"Do you want to go and tell George and Ashley about this?" I ask.

"Oh yea sure we better tell them so they don't get mad at us," Anne says.

I walk back to the eating area to see George and Ashley still eating. I walk up to them.

"Hey guys guess what," I say.

"What?" Ashley says very angry. I ignore her tone.

"Amy is awake and she is out of her coma," I say with a smile. Ashley smiles for the first time being here and she jumps out of her seat and runs to the waiting room. George runs after her. I go and I walk down to the waiting room to see them talking to the lady at the front desk. I walk up to them.

"So can we see Amy?" I ask George.

"No not yet they have to run test to see if she is alright," George says with a smile. "I am thankful that Amy was able to get out of her coma," he says.

"Yea me to," I say with a happy sigh.

"I am sorry for how Ashley has been treating you she has been having a hard time realizing you, Amy, and John are a family," George says. "Maybe she will finally realize she can't be with you," George says with a hopeful face.

"Yea me too and I knew Amy would be able to pull through and get out of the coma she is a strong girl," I say to George thinking about Amy.

"Your right Ricky if she can go through labor I think she can get through a coma," George says with a laugh. I smile.

"Yea and I am still sorry for getting Amy pregnant at 15," I say hoping he would pass it like it was nothing.

"I know it wasn't a good thing that happened but maybe it make our lives better or it will destroy us," Geogoodnight

"Yea just maybe John will destroy us all," I say with a laugh. George looks at me with a confused face. "Isn't that what you met?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"No i was meaning that he could possibly destroy college dreams like if Amy wants to go to college somewhere else," George says.

"No I will let Amy go anywhere she wants to go its her life," I say.

"No you will not because she is going to stay here with the family that she had," George says. I see out of he corner of eyes I see a nurse come in.

"George Jurguens," she says holding a clipboard.

"Yea," George says in a nervous voice.

"We have some bad news about Amy," the nurse says. I look at George who has tears coming out of his eyes. I hug him and we start crying.

**Bens POV**

I just got to New York and I see a bar across the street from the airport. I order captain Morgan mixed with coke mixed. I looked to see a hot blond standing next to me.

"Hey mister it looks like you wanna have a goodnight with me," she says subductivly. I about to say yes but then I start thinking about Amy and how much I love her and how much sex scruded up my life.

"No sorry I am not in the mood," I say with a smile.

"OK whatever," the girl says walking away with her heels clicking on the ground and I see her walk over to another dude.I drink about 5 more drinks and I get up from the counter very dizzy and I go to my driver waiting outside.

"Hey can I borrow the car?" I ask trying to talk in a normal voice.

"Are you sure you look kinda sick?" He says inspecting me.

"Well who is the boss do you need me to call my dad?" I ask in a hateful tone.

"No I'm sorry sir," he says giving me an apolgentic look. He hands me the keys.

"Its fine," I say as I get in the car and I turn it on.

I am driving when I see a couple walking on the sidewalk. I get a better view and I am staring at the girl and I watch her get on the street but I didn't notice the light was red. I notice it is Amy. I was looking at her and I didn't notice that I was driving right at her. I hear a big thud. I stop for a split second to see her on the ground and I see a man ruout to her and I notice it is ricky.

I still couldn't believe I did that. It had been 15 hours since it happened and I still couldnt believe I probably killed the love of my life. I start crying in my hands hard.

**So what did you think sorry I ended it on a cliff hanger but do you guys think this story is interesting. I like it but I am not the one who is reading this story and I want about 5 reviews before I update again. Thank you everyone who read my story.**

**So yea I am probably going to update every Tuesday except this Tuesday since I update today and yesterday. So did you guys enjoy me adding in Bens POV. What do you guys think the bad news about Amy is? You guys will find out next chapter sorry. ^-^ . Ashley is probably going to hate Ricky for a long time in my story because it will make since. Thanks for all of the people who took their time to read my story which makes me happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you really liked this new update I am sorry for not updating this story in like forever but here it is the new update. Your welcome! This is not going to be that long this going to be a really short chapter but I hope you like. So here I am going to present to you chapter 6! I hope you enjoy this and i t won't be as good as the other ones. I also wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews I got from the last chapter! They were spectacular. I hope to get more for my next few chapters that will be I promise packed full of drama..I also would like plenty of comments before I update again!**

**-soccerchick00**

* * *

**Ricky's POV/The Hospital in New York**

Me and George were standing in front of one of Amys nurses. "We have some bad news about Amy," she says holding her clipboard. I feel a tear go down my face.

"What is it this time?" George says angry.

"Um Amy has experience some brain damage," the nurse says.

"Was is that suppose to me?" I ask the nurse very angry.

"She has suffered memory loss," she says walking away and letting the news set in.

"Oh my gosh I am never going to have my little girl back," George says as a tear runs down his face.

"No Mr Jurguens we will get through this," I say giving him a small smile that tugs at the edge if my lips.

"I have never seen Ashley this happy," I say to George.

"Me neither but that will soon go away," George says looking down at the ground. I look back at him. I cough to get his attention.

"If you want I will tell them," I say rubbing the back of my neck. George nods his head at me. I walk away from him and I walk over to Anne and Ashley that are smiling and laughing about something. I really didn't want to say anything but i had to be truthful. Anne sees me first and smiles but notices that I look away.

"What's wrong Ricky?" Anne asks as a worried look comes across her face.

"Yea what's wrong?" Ashley asks as her eyes go big. I try opening my mouth but nothing comes out. I cough a little and I lick the bottom of my lip.

"Umm well," I say but Ashley cuts me off.

"Ricky just say what you want to say please," Ashley begs. I sigh.

"They just updated us on news about Amy and its not good," I say feeling my throat get dry. Ashley eyes get watery thinking about her sister.

"What did you hear?" Anne asks sniffling a little bit. A tear slides down my face and hits my hands below.

"Amy has possibly had some brain damage," I say playing with my hands. They look at me a little confused wanting me to explains little bit more.

"What's that suppose to mean nothing bad happen did it?" Ashley asks slightly pacing around her mother.

"Umm Amy has suffered some memory loss," I say wiping away the tears coming down my face. I look at Ashley who is about to choke on her tears.

"What?" Ashley asks starting to cry. She grabs her mom standing by her and they hug. I walk away letting them have their time together. I walk over to George who is sitting in a plastic chair sitting in the corner with his hands in his lap looking down at his feet.

"Hey," I say taking a seat next to him. He looks up at me for a brief moment then looks back down. I lean back in the chair and I breath out a deep sigh that passes through my lips.

"Hey," he says still looking down at his feet slightly kicking the chair sitting in front of him.

"Have they said anything else about her," I breath out in exhaustion. He shakes his head and looks back up at me with tears shimmering in his eyes.

"I just feel so damn bad for her I love her so much and she doesn't deserve to be going through all of this at such a young age," George says as silent tears come down his face and hit his pant leg.

"I know George but we need to be strong for Amy and I need to text my parents so they can come down and check on him," I say talking about John.

"Yea he probably is wondering about you," George says leaning back in the chair too.

I grab my cell phone from my pocket to text my mom.

**To Mom**

**From Ricky**

_**Hey I wanted to know how John was doing we might be here for a while I will text you if anything changes.**_

I shut my phone then I lean back in my chair and I close my heavy eye lids then I fall asleep for real for the first time in 24 hours.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Like I said it was a super short Chapter and the next chapter will make up for everything and I just wanted to let you guys know that Ricky's mom is Margaret so you wouldn't get confused. So yea this story has a lot going on right now especially with Amy. I promise we will find more about her next chapter and I will have a Pov for her too.. That will be exciting to write! Please read my other stories and remember to Review. Thanks.**

**-Soccerchick00**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all of the amazing views I got for my last chapter... So here I now present to you my next chapter that will be way longer then the other one.. Chapter 7! I also probably won't be able to update for a couple of weeks, so don't count on one next week or possibly maybe not even the week after that. It just really depends on if I have time to write anything.. This story might be about 11 Chapter maybe it really depends on if I make a turn in this story, but I might not, so yea I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**Amy and Ricky are going to be super close in this Chapter just to worn people about this chapter. I am also planning on adding in other characters in the story very soon. Maybe in the next chapter or the one after that.. I will let you guess know very soon!**

**-soccerchick00**

* * *

I paced outside of the room 136. The room Amy was sitting in completely confused about the world she was in. I felt mad about the person who has hit that night. I also felt helpless because I couldn't do anything to help her get her memory back. The doctor told us that we could finally see her and try to talk to her. They told me that they want me to go first. I take a deep breath and then I put my hand on the cold shiny door knob. I opened the door to see Amy sitting up in the bed with two white pillows sitting under her back. She looks up at me with her hazel eyes with a twinkle and she gives me a small smile. I give her a smile back. "Hey Amy," I say walking in all the way. She smiles at me very sweetly like she did at Band camp before I had ruined her life by getting her pregnant.

"Hi Ricky," she says. I look at her confused how did she remember my name. I would think my luck that I would be the person she would forget about.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her sitting down in the chair next to her. I grab her hand and I hold it.

"Pretty good. How's John?" She asks moving her other slightly under her pillow.

"Fine he is with my foster parents," I say with a smile. I am happy that she remembered me and John that's a good sign. At least John will still have a mother that remembers him.

"Foster parents?" She asked confused. Oh great here we go with the people she forgot.

"Umm yea they are my foster parents who adopted me away from my birth parents," I say sliding a little bit closer to her. She nods her head in understanding. She looks at me for a couple more seconds, but then drifts off to sleep. I smile at her and I lean forward a bit and I kiss her on the forehead. She stirs a little in her sleep. I take one more glance at her then I walk out of the room. I look down the hall to see George and Anne talking to the doctor who specializes Amy. I walk down there to let them know the information I know.

"Hey," I say getting their attention. They turn to see me looking at them.

"Oh hi Ricky how is she?" George asks. I shrug my shoulders with a small smile.

"Well she remembers me and John for the most part," I say with a smile still on her face. I hear someone walking behind me and I turn around to see Ashley walking our way.

"So did I miss anything?" Ashley asks coming up to them and standing by Ricky. Ricky shakes his head.

"No, but I did go see Amy. If you want you can go and see her," I say. Her eyes light up. She takes on more look at us then turns around and walks to Amy's room.

* * *

Ashley walks into Amy's room and slightly knocks on the door to get Amy's attention. Amy looks up from her peaceful slumber and sees a girl standing I'm front of her. "Can I help you?" Amy asks her. Ashley starts feeling tears come down her face and not because her sister is in pain. Its because she doesn't know who she is.

"Amy," Ashley says walking up to her bed and giving her sister a big hug. Amy looks at her sister still confused.

"Oh umm... Hi," Amy says to the girl that she is still confused about. The girl who is hugging her and crying in her shoulder.

"Amy remember that I love you forever," Ashley says getting of her hug. She looks at her sisters confused light hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" Amy asks the girl.

"I'm Ashley your sister," Ashley says to her. Amy shakes her head at her.

"I don't have a sister. I only have a mom and a son," Amy says to her. Ashley shakes her head as more tears come down her face.

"No Amy you have a dad and a sister and a mom and a son who all love you soo much you can't believe it," Ashley says to her. Amy feels a tear fall down her face and hit the bed she is laying in.

"I love you too even if I don't know who you are," Amy says as she starts crying in her sisters shoulder.

"We love you too," Ashley says as she fells Amy pull out of her shoulder.

"Can you promise me something?" Amy asks her in a serious tone. Ashley nods her head at Amy. "Can you promise me that no matter what you will stay strong and help us out of this no matter what," Amy says with a smile. Ashley smiles at her and wipes away her tears.

"I promise Amy," she says leaning down and kissing Amy on the forehead. "I am also sorry for everything I have done to you," Amy shakes her head.

"No please don't say that," Amy says grabbing a tissue on the table side. Ashley grabs one too.

"Can you go get someone for me please?" Amy asks her. Ashkey nods and keeps looking at Ashley.

"Can you go get Ricky for me?" Amy asks. Ashley looks at her with big eyes.

"You remembered him, but not me?" Ashley asks in an annoyed voice. Amy shakes her head at her sister mad voice.

"I'm sorry I just can't help who I remember," Amy says. Ashley looks at her and then walks out the door to hunt down Ricky for her.

* * *

Ashley looks up and down the halls looking for the guy to fill her sisters wishes. She wanted her sister to be happy, so she decided to do this for her. She sees him sitting in the lounge part with his head in between his legs. "Hey Ricky," she says walking toward him. His head snaps up to his name being called. He looks at her slightly confused.

"I thought you weren't talking to me," Ricky says looking straight forward not looking Ashley. Ashley smiles and then chuckles a bit at her words.

"I am talking to you only for Amy. I am Amy's sister and your her boyfriend we need to be on good terms," Ashley says. Ricky nods in agreement until he remembers what she just said about him being Amy's boyfriend.

"I am not Amy's boyfriend," Ricky says defensively. Ashley laughs again.

"So Amy is soo confused which makes me want to help her so bad," Ashley says heartly to Ricky. Ricky nods in agreement.

"Yea me too. I hate seeing her like this. I wish I could just take her away from all of this confusion to a happy life some where else," Ricky says with a small smile.

"I miss the old Amy," Ashley says. Ricky shakes his head in disagreement.

"Right now I don't because she is being super nice to me," Ricky says with a small smile. Ashley laughs.

"Yea I know right," Ashley says laughing again and Ricky joins her.

"Okay so why did you come out here anyway. You are not a person to just start talking to someone for no reason at all?" Ricky asks her. She smiles at him.

"Okay well I came in here to grant her some wishes she wants to see her hero named Ricky," Ashley says sarcastically. Ricky nods his head and stands up and walks out of the room to Amy's room down the hall not to far.

* * *

Ricky walks down the hall to see Amy sitting up waiting for his arrival. "Hi," she says with a small smile and then bites her lip. He gives her a small. She pats the bed part next to her indicating that she wants him to come and sit down by her. He walks over and takes a seat on the small part of Amy's bed that is left. He looks at her giving her a small smile.

"Hey Amy," he says grabbing her hand and setting it on his pant leg. She scoots a little closer to him.

"I'm scared," Amy whispers into his shoulder. He wraps his strong arms around her.

"I know Amy," He says. "I know," He feels a small tear come down his face. He wipes it away before she sees that he is crying, but she notices.

"Ricky are you okay?" Amy asks in a worried voice. Ricky shakes his head as more tears come down in his face. "Ricky I'm fine," Amy says trying to reassure him.

"Amy no you are not. I hate seeing you so confused. I don't like seeing you unsure if you are suppose to be here," Ricky says. Amy smiles a bit and then slides her hand down his cheek bone to his jaw.

"Ricky I promise to you that I am fine," Amy says as a tear comes down her face. They are staring at each other that they don't even notice when they hear a knock at the door. Amy looks up to see a women doctor standing there with a smile on her face.

"Well Amy the good news is that you can go home," she says with a small smile. Amy shakes her head excitedly.

"Wait really?" Amy asks with a small smile. The doctor nods her head.

"Yep all you have to do is take it a easy beacsue you have a broken arm from your fall," the doctor says to Amy. Amy nods her head. "Now all you need to do is have your parents sign you out and you will be ready to go," She says with a small smile.

Amy nods her head as the doctor leaves. "So you excited to fianlky go home?" Ricky asks her. She nods her head again.

"Yea I miss John soo much that it is crazy," Amy says with a little bit of excitement in her voice. Ricky smiles back at her.

* * *

**There you go. I mean I know that update was super short like the last one, but I will make sure soon that one is super long and satisfying for everyone! :) All I ask for is about 6 reviews to make me happy and I will also update too when I have that many. Thank you!**

**As you can see I am slowly bringing Amy and Ricky together, but will something tare them apart. I can't tell you that part, but something will happen.**

**-soccerchick00**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soo sorry for not updating when I said I would but here I am finally updating this story. After this chapter there will be 9 chapters remaining. How happy will that be! I am going to miss this story but that won't happen hopefully for a couple of months. I will be updating either once a week or every other week depending on what I am doing that week! *smiles* This chapter is going to end with soo much drama and this story I repeat will end on a cliff hanger. Haha. That won't be in a while so we will look ahead of that and stay tuned in for these next couple of chapters that are coming up that. You won't be able to stop reading. **

**I also wanted to give a big giant thanks for all of the reviews I got. They made me smile soo big reading them. Hehe I won't update again until I have 112 reviews. I know I am asking for a lot but I really hope to get that many but if I don't then I won't care. It will be all fine. Just please help me get that many I would really appreciate it! *smiles* Love my lovely people soo much that it's crazy. Now further or ado I am presenting my new update!**

**-soccerchick00 *hearts for everyone***

* * *

Amy pushes herself off of the very cold and white bed trying to hop to the door to go to the restroom. She feels someone come to her assistant and help her out of the room. She swivels around to face Ricky who had just made his way to her room about 3 sharp. "Hey," Amy says to him before grabbing the crutches that were leaning against the wall next to the door for the room she was in.

"Hi and next time please tell me if you need any help. I don't want to see you get hurt again," Ricky pleads. Amy smiles and then nods.

"Okay. I just hate not being able to do nothing, but sit here in this room and look at nothing," Amy reminds him. He shakes his head with a smile.

"Well guess what," Ricky excitedly says walking her out of the room.

"What?" She asks him. He smiles at her with a big grin before taking her down to the lounge where the people who called themselves her family stood with balloons in their hands with bigs smiles on their faces too matching Ricky's. Amy grabs Ricky's hand. "I'm scared," Amy whispers to him.

"Hey don't be. We all love you," Ricky reminds Amy. Amy smiles back at them.

"Okay I just want to go home and see John," Amy says exhaling air out of her mouth and sighing.

"Yea me too," Ricky agrees. Ricky grabs the suitcase from Amy's hand that came from her apartment that she was staying at in New York.

They walk down to the couple of parked cars sitting outside of the hospital and they pile into the cars before heading to the New York City Airport.

_1 Hour Later_

Ricky pulls out his phone and watches as the time ticks down minute by minute and second by second waiting to hear the intercom come on saying their plane was ready to go and they could board it but there still hasnt been a word on that. "Los Angeles California now boarding," the woman says very loudly over the speaker making a little screech noise while she was talking making Amy cover her ears slightly from the loud noise. Everyone stands up when the hear the announcement signaling that people could go to their flight. Ricky picks up his and Amy's bags before following Anne and George to the California terminal. They all board the airport one by one taking their correct seats. Ricky sits down in the seat right next to Amy. Amy and Ricky were heading home and they would get to see the person they wanted to see very much. Their son John who was waiting at home with Margaret and Shakur. "Hey how are you feeling?" Ricky asks taking a glance over at the person of concern who was staring straight out the window watching the city she loves dearly start fading away as their airplane gains some speed flying away from New York to go to California. She shrugs her shoulders before turning toward him and looks into his dark chocolate eyes giving him an answer.

"I feel fine physically, but emotionally not so much," Amy replys with sigh while running her hand through her messy and dry hair. Ricky nods in understanding. He know how she felt right now. She felt like she didnt belong with this family and probably wanted to run away from all of this. Amy looks back at her family with tearful eyes. He hated watching Amy looks back at her family with sadness and confusion unsure about who they exactly were and what they meant toward her life. He blames himself everyday for this and for everything he had done to her. It was all his fault and he knew it. Ashley was right. No mattee what George said about it not being his fault, but the drivers. If he had never asked Amy out on a date that night and if he just waited like everyone else until she got home safe and sound then this wouldn't have happened. Ricky props his arm on the arm rest sitting between him and Amy sighing.

* * *

Amy gets off of the plane with Ricky right behind her carring her luggage to the taxi sitting on the side of the street waiting for their arrival. Ricky and Amy get into the first taxi while the rest of them pile into the taxi behind them. "Where are we going?" Amy asks him while rasing an eyebrow.

"You'll see,"

Ricky leans in close to the taxi driver where Amy was unable to hear or even see the driver. She hear them whispering back and forth to each other. Ricky leans back with a big smile on his face and the drivers smile. Ricky grabs Amy's hand with a smile on his face and she feels her heart melt at his smile on his face.

Soon they pull up in front of a house thats pretty good size with a small lawn in front of it which was probably much bigger in the back. Amy felt a memory coming up, but couldn't remember anything about this house. She felt like she has been here before maybe she would be able to get something out of this.

"Come on," Ricky calls from outside of the car while holding open the door for Amy with a giant bag over his shoulder. Amy smiles in gratitude before slipping out of the car. They walk up to the door. Amy felt her hands shaking as she walked up to the door something made her excited at the same time. The door finslly creaks open revealing Margaret. Amy blinks her eyes a couple of minutes. She remembered Ricky's foster mother, but couldn't even remember her own.

"Margaret," Amy calls out in a raspy voice before steping forward and giving her a giant hug. Ricky eyes widen with shock. He couldn't even believe Amy remembered her.

"Why hello Amy," Margaret greets before opening the door for them to step inside. "Are you guys here to get the little guy?" Ricky nods his head.

"Where is he?" Amy asks desperately wanting to hug and love on her son for the rest of the night.

"Downstairs with Shakur they were playing a game downstairs while i was stuck up here making food for them since John got hungry," Margaret says as she walks down the old stairs bringing back old memories for Ricky since this was where he slept at nights when he lived here and where he stayed at most of his time.

Amy smiles as she watches John and Shakur play with his train set they had bought him for his birthday a couple of months ago. Shakur looks up when he hears movement around him and smiles when he sees his son and Amy. John looks up as a giant smile crosses over his face as he jumps up from his play area and runs over and tackles his mom's feet.

"Hi John I missed you," Amy says as a couple of tears made their way down her face.

"And he missed you too," Shakur says.

John looks up from his mommy's pant leg and sees his daddy too making his day get better every second while standing there.

"Daddy," John calls out before Ricky scoops him up into his arms making John let out a small giggle feeling his daddy hugging him tighter and tighter. John happily snuggled against his dad's chest.

"Ready to go home John?" Amy asks him with a giant goofy smile on her face. John shakes his head up and down rapidly.

"Yesh," he says jumping down from his dad's arms and going over and giving his grandpa a big hug before walking out the door with his mommy and daddy that he missed dearly.

* * *

Ben sat in his room looking through very old photos of Amy. That he had kept just in case something like this ever happened. He couldnt believe Amy was stuck in a hospital because of something he stupidly did. He killed the love of his life because he got drunk when he wasnt suppose to and because he saw Amy with had to be Ricky on the street looking at each other with lovey dovey eyes that made Ben sick to his stomach to see and now she was never going to forgive him. He was going to be at the bottom of a jail cell until the end of his days because he ran away like a coward instead of helping Amy like he should of. He heard a small knock om his door bringing him out of his thoughts and looks up to see Henry staring at him.

"Where were a couple of weeks ago?" Henry asks him out of breath. Ben took a deep breath now was the time to tell someone all of the guilt was eating him alive, but instead out came a stupid lie.

"What are you talking about I was with Adrian that night," Ben declares not stuttering over one word which made him proud he defiantly wasn't a bad lier like Amy. Henry shook his head at his beastfriend. He couldnt believe his friend would lie right in front of his face like that. They had been friends since the third grade. Yet herr was Ben lieing right to Henry's faceface. Henry knew better. Ot was defiantly a lie. Why would he go see Adrian when all he could think about was Amy.

"You went to see Amy didn't you?" Henry asks him.

"No I didnt leave me alone before I call the cops,"

"Were you the one who hit Amy?" Henry asks him in a scared voice. Henry wasn't sure if he wanted to hear that his friend was nuts and almost killed Amy. Ben sniffles a little he had just had his breaking point.

"I did it," Ben blurted out. Henry's eyes go immediately huge after hearing his friend just say he hit Amy Juergens his first love all because she and Ricky decide to be together.

* * *

**Haha. I end it like that. Yep. I wont update until next Wednesday or Tuesday. Sorry. I know this was short. The chapters i think for now on will be pretty short. Next chapter wont have much Ramy involvement it will mostly be about Ben and his secret that now Henry knows about. I love you all remember that. I wont be able to update until i also get about. Lets say 123 at the most and 119 at the least. I know thats alot, but you guys can do it. Hehe until next time which will be chapter 9.**

***Love You Guys soo much it's not funny* *Smiles and Hearts for you guys***

***And lets say reviews for me* *Laughs***


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay now here is a very early update because I love you guys soo much. Just saying and your reviews. Hehe. Thank you soo much for reaching 100+ reviews which made me smile of course. Even though you guys kindly got that many reviews doesnt mean an early update. It just means I am more likely to update a really good and amazing chapter. Which I went through this chapter read it three times and fixed all of my mistakes before posting it. So yea enjoy this amazing and drama and more drama filled chapter as we get closer and closer to the end. :( Oh well...here we go again with the mext chapter. Okay and I am going to answer the question asked by SlotatFan.**

**Q: Will Ben go to jail?**

**A: Okay well all I can amswer is that he might and he might not. But you won't find that out in this chapter and maybe not until a couple more chapters. I know, but I don't want to spoil it all for you guys. I want to make you guys have to wait because I am mean like that.**

**Okay now onto the next question that was asked by a guest.**

**Q: Will Amy remember who Ben is?**

**A: Well I can't tell you really the answer the question, but I can tell you if you read this chapter your question will defiantly have an answer by the end. :)**

***smiles and loves* **

***hugs and kisses***

* * *

Thoughts run through Ben's head. He couldn't believe he had just admitted to his bestfriend that he almost killed someone. Henry had left about an hour ago with shock and mixed emotion all over his face unsure of how he felt about his friend. "What have I done," Ben says as he throws his head into his lap as he racks through his brain trying to find words to describe how he felt right now. Miserable. Guilty. Those were two perfect words that were floating around in his brain right now as he left himself in his thoughts. He felt something pop up in his brain as he thought of an idea. He smiled before picking up his green long strap bag and heads out the door to his destination across town to make things right for everyone hopefully.

* * *

Amy settled into her parents house holding her baby John in her hands not wanting to let go. He squirmed in her hands trying to be free and she obeys and opens her long arms to let him jump down from her lap and running into the living room to ppay with his circle of toys. Ricky walks into the room to see Amy staring at John. "Hey Amy," Ricky says bringing Amy out of her heavy thoughts. Her head snaps up and she makes contact with Ricky.

"Oh hi Ricky," Amy states shyly while rubbing the back of her neck as red stained her cheeks. Ricky smirks at her before taking a seat in the chair directly across from her. She turns toward him and folds her arms on the top of the table awaiting for his next words.

"How does it feel to be back here?" Ricky asks her. She shrugs her shoulders before looking back at a smiling and giggling John playing with his favorite bear. Teddy.

"It feels kinda good. I mean other than me not knowing who my family is other than John," Amy sighs before pushing her bangs out of her hazel eyes that gleamed with slight hope that she would remember who her family was soon.

"Time will tell. You will know who they are and what they mean to you soon and I guarantee that," Ricky reassures her. She smiles.

"I hope I will. It feels like I am not apart of their family. I feel like I am a stranger staying at their house,"

"Yea I understand how you feel and It will get better. I promise," Ricky states.

"Thank you Ricky for everything," Amy smiles.

"No problem and I intend to keep helping you through this until you feel comfortable and you are able to remember everything about your life," Ricky says grabbing Amy's hand and holding it. She throws a sweet smile his way.

"Daddy. Mommy. Wook what I found," John says running up to his mom and dad. They look at him with confused expressions. He points toward the door. Amy gets up first and comes in contact with an unfamiliar young man standing in the doorway of her house.

"Oh hi Amy," the man says and when his eyes land on Amy they light up like its the fourth of July.

Amy looks at him with confused eyes and a tear slips out of her eyes. Ricky gulps knowing Amy doesn't remember who Ben is either.

"I don't know how you are," Amy cries before pushing her head onto Ricky's shoulder and letting s couple of tears slip out from her eyes. Ricky hugs her and Ben looks at them heartbroken.

"Amy can I talk to him alone?" Ricky asks Amy as she lifts her small head off of his broad shoulder. She nods her head a bit before grabbing John from the couch and going upstairs.

Ricky sits on the couch and Bens sits on the other on with their eyes locked onto each other. "What are you doing here?" Ricky asks him leaning forward a bit.

"I just wanted to see if she was okay,"

"Well she isn't so now you can go," Ricky replys while pointing to the door.

"No. I want to know what is going on and how she is feeling. I want to be there for her like I am always have been there for her," Ben states not moving an inch from his small spot on the couch. Ricky nods his head a bit.

"Even though. You didn't once visit her in the hospital. I guess I should at least tell you this," Ricky says. Ben tilts his head in a bit of confusion.

"She has temporary memory loss,"

"What?" Ben asks.

"Yea thats almost the exactly the response me and George did when we found out,"

"Wait you and George were actually close?" Ben asks leaning in as if he was getting gossip. Ricky nods his head.

"Yea well except for Ashley hated my guts," Ricky comments.

"Why?" Ben asks him. Ricky shakes his head gently.

"I did something stupid," Ricky whispers.

"What did you do?"

"I kissed her," Ricky simply says.

"Oh," Ben let's out before leaning back with a guilty look on his face. He did something worse than just kiss a girl. He went all the way with Adrian.

"Yea oh. Maybe you should go now and come visit her in a couple of days," Ricky answers. Ben nods his head before making his way to the door and leaving. Ricky sighs and falls onto the couch letting thoughts sink deep into his brain.

* * *

"He is taking care of her of course when she is lost and confused about everything," Ben exclaims to the girl he had a faithful night with.

"Well did she forget him?" Adrian asks Ben. He shrugs his shoulders.

"How am I suppose to know. He practically kicked me out of the house like it was my fault or something," Ben lets out followed by a small guilt laugh as beats of sweat cover his forehead.

"You know Ricky though,"

"Yea I know, but he was being so protected over her. Like she was his property," Ben states with disgust washing over his face.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with that. He could have developed feelings for her possibly while they were in New York," Adrian simply states.

"No they didn't he is just trying to brainwash Amy into sleeping with him like he did before except this time she is confused and unsure about the world, so Ricky can pretend to be the good guy and post me as the bad boy," Ben snorts with anger on his face clearly.

"Ben come on I really doubt he would try and take advantage of Amy,"

"Adrian I thought you loved him. Why are you trying to make it look like maybe he actually has some sort of feelings toward Amy like he cares about her?" Ben asks her. She smiles at him.

"Well I think I may like someone else now. Someone who I know will stick by my life no matter what happens," Adrian says looking up at Ben.

He looks back at her confused.

"And who is this lovely guy who you think swept you off your feet?" He raises an eyebrow at her. She rolls her eyes at him before cupping his face in her delicately new manicured hands.

"You," she states simply before crushing her lips with his as passion exploded in the kiss making Ben melt into the kiss like he did the one night in his car when they conceived his baby now growing inside of Adrian that he never thought he would love, but he did love the baby. He didn't know if he felt the same about Adrian. He was ready to explore that idea and figure that all out before it was to late. He pulls out of the kiss and they stare intensively into each other eyes with such much passion.

"Adrian, I am ready to explore that option with you," he tells her. She smiles before grabbing his face again and kisses him. His hands find the right place on her waist and her arms link around his neck. Maybe one day this could become young love for them. This could be the start to something big.

* * *

**I know that was another really short chapter, but I do know the next one will be much longer and I had a really fun time writing the Ben and Adrian scene I thought it was just adorable how Adrian felt something toward Ben. Precious. Will it last? I don't know. Okay maybe I do know. You guys will find out soon rather than later. I won't update again until I get about let's say 142. Its a lot, but I know you guys can do it. Please do it..**

***Love you guys***

**Until next time...**

**Chapter 10...Coming Soon... Sneak peek below...**

_Amy and Ricky were walking hand and hand through the small miniature park only a couple of miles away from Ricky's apartment. "Thanks Ricky for everything you have done for me. I really couldnt have been able to do this without you," _

_"You don't have to thank me," Ricky states. Amy nods and bites her lip._

_"Yes I do," _

_Amy looks around the park one more time before walking back to the parking lot. She takes a sharp glance around the parking lot until her eyes lock onto the black car parked a couple of spaces away from them. (Flashback)_

_"Amy!" Ricky screams. Amy takes a small glance behind her to see a black car racing toward her at full speed. Then everything goes black. (Flashback ends)_

_Amy's breathing speeds up. "No," Amy whispers under her breath. Ricky keeps walking and sees Amy looking at the car._

_"Are you okay?" He asks taking a couple of steps toward._

_"I'm fine. Its nothing. I thought I saw something, but I didn't," Amy says walking back to the car with Ricky. She looks back at the car and sees that it is gone and gulps before heading into Ricky's sliver hybrid. She knew that was the car that did this to her. Now all she needed to find out was who exactly did this to her._

* * *

**I might do this with every chapters I do not know. I know I had to make this chapter special and to catch everyone's attention for the next and amazing chapter.**

**R&amp;R**

**Update on: March 13**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys once again for the many reviews I got which I love to death. Now I am not going to talk long. So yea here is Chapter 10...Yay finally. Only 8 chapters left I think. Okay I am not sure about how many chapters I am going to do, but I know 24 chapters is defiantly my limit for an amount of chapters. Oh yea and I forgot to say if you have any questions about this story or anything like that just pm or if your a guest write it as a review. Okay now I am done with probably one of my shortest speeches. Okay ready. Set. Go.**

* * *

Today was the first day for the Grant High students. It would officially be Adrian, Ricky, and Jack's senior year. While it would be Amy, Ben, and Grace's junior year. This would be the year for everyone. All of the senior students were going to make sure of it. This was the year that counted the most to them they needed the best scores possible for college for most of the people felt that way while other feel like school is a waist of time, but who cares about them.

Adrian walks into the school building showing off her noticeable bump on her belly. She was only 20 weeks pregnant only halfway. Ben is walking into the school on the other side of the hall and notices the beautiful young woman from afar. "Hi Adrian," Ben catches up to her with little breathe left in him. Her face lights up when she sees her crush standing right in front of her.

"Hey Ben," she gives him a flirty smile. He makes a small wave gesture with his hand.

"So how was your summer?" Ben asks her. She turns and faces him while rubbing her belly.

"We had a very good time just lieing around the house eating and going on small little walks around the park," Adrian pats her growing stomach.

"I hope the baby is as gorgerous as you," Ben throws out of his mouth. His face stains red a little after he realizes what he says.

"Thank you I am very flattered," Adrian says before shutting her locker lightly, but doesn't walk away and stays put right in front of Ben to stay and keep conversation.

"So... When is your next appointment?" Ben asks rasing an eyebrow at her not remembering when she said the next appointment was to see his child again.

Adrian smiles at his curiosity. "I thought I told you Benny. Its today," Adrian says in a bit of a whiney voice before wrapping her arms around his neck. She sees his reaction and then moves them off of his shoulders and just dropping them on each other her sides.

Ben's eyes widen. "Wait really today. What time do you want me to come pick you up?" Ben asks her.

"I can drive myself. I can still drive," Adrian replys. Ben shakes his head.

"No I want us to do this together like we should do for the baby," Ben gestures to her stomach. Adrian smiles at him lovely before grabbing his hand.

"Okay fine and don't be late," Adrian says pointing her red painted finger at Ben making him chuckle a bit.

"Okay I won't. Wait. What time?" Ben asks. Adrian taps her long boney finger to her chin before flipping open her new black phone she had just gotten.

"Its at 5:30. So come get me at about. Let's say 5:00. Since I am an early bird," Adrian states. Ben nods his head before holding Adrian's hand and walking her down to her class east of the main hallway.

* * *

The doors open widely as Ricky steps through then Amy does right behind him standing close by him. With a scared and frighten look on her face. "I'm scared," she peeps out. He smiles a bit at her. He tugs on her arm a bit.

"It will be fine Amy. I promise I am here every step of the way," Ricky replys before wrapping his arm around her waist making her jump a little at his sudden action. They maneuver down to her locker at the end of the hall. Ricky reaches into his pocket to pull out a folded paper handing it to her. She looks at him confused before grabbing it. "Its your schedule," he states simply.

She smiles with gratitude while looking over her schedule at all of the teachers names not remembering a single one. Not even her own band teacher. "We have first hour together don't we?" Amy asks him. He nods his head.

"Yes we do. Our teacher's name is Mr. Sedlack," Ricky says before pointing to a name at the beginning of the list. Amy smiles and then looks down at the lunch she has and notices its lunch 2.

"Do we have the same lunch," Amy sighs. Ricky shrugs his shoulders before pulling out another piece of paper from the opposite pocket folded up too.

"I have lunch 2," Ricky tells her. Her face lights up when she hears those words come out of his mouth.

"Me too," Amy cheerfully smiles. Ricky smirks at her giant smile that was plastered on her face. "What I can't be happy about that?" Amy asks with a small pout. Ricky shakes his head.

"No I think its good that your happy. I just hope we find the guy who did this to you," Ricky tells her. She nods in agreement.

"What guy who did what to Amy?" A voice asks behind them. Ricky and Amy both turn around to see who the voice belong to and they see Madison and Lauren standing there assuming Madison was the one to asks the question.

"Didn't you guys know?" Ricky asks them. They look at each other as confusion fills Madison and Lauren's faces.

"Didnt know what?" Lauren asks this time.

"Amy was in an accident," Ricky tells them. Everyone's eyes around them widen including Madison and Lauren's.

"What!" Madison yells. Ricky nods his head.

"Madison be quiet," Amy says shushing her. Ricky is taken back by what she says.

"You remember them?" Ricky asks her. Amy smiles.

"Yea I guess so. Its kinda weird I remember them just not my family," Amy shyly tells him.

"Wait who did you forget?" They ask.

"Well pretty much everyone in my family and that one guy named Ben. Who set me off for some reason," Amy says shaking off the weird feeling she had when he was near her.

"Wow I cant believe you forgot Ben," Madison says shaking her head lightly.

"Yea me neither," Lauren adds in.

The bell chimes over them telling them to get to class.

"Well we have got to go and what lunch fo you have?" Madison asks me.

"2nd," Amy responds. They smile.

"We do too. See you at lunch Amy," Lauren waves at Amy and Ricky before walking away.

"So do you want to go to class now?" Ricky asks her while holding out his hand to let her grab it. She smiles at grabs it.

"Yea lets go," she replys. He smirks and they walk down to band class with giant smiles covering their faces.

"Ricky I hate that I forgot some people," Amy tells him truthfully.

"Amy don't worry about anything everything will be fine. I am 100% sure that today will be a good day for you and me," Ricky says reassuring Amy as he opened the door for the band room to see some people staring at them. "Stay strong," he whispers in her ear. She nods her head and takes a seat. He winks at her from his side of the classroom. She smiles and puts her French horn together and gets started on her new day.

* * *

_Lunch_

This was the time of day where everyone was finally able to see each other and talk to the people they didn't see over the long summertime break. Amy was sitting at a table with her two best friends and Ricky. Amy smiles at Ricky as she takes a bit of her sandwich she got from the cafeteria. "Hey Amy," Lauren greets as she starts up conversation.

"Hey," Amy repeats back using almost exactly the same words that Lauren used to greet her.

"So how has your day been some far?" Madison asks her. Ricky looks at Amy wanting an answer too.

"It was fine, but there was times when a kid came up to me asking if I remembered them from last year. I only remembered a couple of them which made me feel worse," Amy sighs. Ricky grabs her hand that was under the table and holds it.

"Its not your fault," Ricky reminds her. Madison and Lauren nod in agreement.

"Yea Amy don't beat herself up about this. This is defiantly not your fault the person who hit you it was their fault," Lauren tells Amy. Amy shrugs her shoulders as she takes another bit of her sandwich.

"I know it wasn't my fault. Its just that if I had stopped and looked both ways I would be here all confused and stuff," Amy says.

"Wait a minute Amy do you remember anything about the car accident?" Lauren asks her. Amy racks her brain to see if she could remember anything about the scene of the crime.

"No I can't remember," Amy says pushing her finger tips into the side of her temples to try and remember something.

"Hey don't try remembering to hard," Ricky replys while pushing her soft fingers off of her face. Amy blows air out from her mouth before looking at Ricky.

"Do you remember anything?" Amy asks him. Ricky shakes his head.

"No all I remember is seeing you get it and I heard a loud screech noise," Ricky jogs his memory to see if he could see anything else maybe even see if he could remember the car, but he saw nothing except Amy's limp body laying on the cemente road still.

"Okay," Amy says simply before taking a big gulp of her orange juice that she loved dearly.

"Amy I actually wanted to ask you something," Ricky says with a small cough at the end.

"What is that?" Amy asks him. He smirks at her before reaching for her hand again and setting it on top of the table.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" Ricky asks her with a small sparkle of hope in his eyes. Amy bites her lip as nervousness kicks in at 100 percent.

"Umm...yea sure," Amy flips her hair out of her eyes showing that she was very nervous. Ricky smirks before kissing her on the lips. She freezes and he looks over at Madison and Lauren who are smiling ear to ear watching Ricky having a total effect on her.

"Ricky you are soo romantic," Madison says with a small giggle at the end.

"I know I am," he says very cocky. Amy blushes a little as Lauren looks over at her with a big smile.

"You know Amy. I just realized something about you." Ricky says touching her face lightly with the finger tips on his fingers.

"What?" Amy asks tilting her head slightly still keeping her eyes on him.

"That you blush and bite your lip every time you get nervous around me," Ricky says with a smirk. Amy covers her face a little bit. Ricky chuckles a little. "And that's something I like about you," he comments. She smiles at him.

"Get a room you two," Lauren says with a small laugh. Amy's face instantly turns all red from the out burst Lauren made.

"Amy she was just joking," Ricky says leaning away from Amy. Amy laughs a bit to try and make her nervousness go away, but of course it didn't work for her.

"Hey Ricky where are we going for our date?" Amy asks changing the subject back to their date. Ricky smirks at her.

"Its for me to know and for you to find out," Ricky chuckles a bit. Amy rolls her eyes.

"Okay fine, but do I need to dress up?" Amy asks him. He shakes his head.

"Wear what ever you want," Ricky winks at her. "Just make sure to wear something or we may not be able to make it to the date,"

Amy's face turns bright red. Lauren and Madison looks at Ricky with their mouths wide open. Ricky laughs at them all.

"I was kidding. Maybe," Ricky says teasing Amy.

"Stop it," Amy says.

"Stop what?"

"Making me get nervous and making my face turn red," Amy says seriously.

"Well then stop making your face red," Ricky jokes.

"You know Amy Juergens I could really get use to you," Ricky smiles. Amy smiles too.

"Yea I could get use to you too," Amy says.

"Aww," Lauren and Madison say as Amy and Ricky share another kiss.

_At another table with Ben, Henry, and Alice are sitting together in a weird silence._

"So Ben how are you?" Alice asks Ben. Ben shakes his head.

"Other than the love of my life lost her memories about us. Just fine," Ben sarcastically let's out. Alice rubs her arm nervous.

"Oh and did you guys here. Adrian apparently likes me, so if me and Amy don't work out. I guess I always will have a back up plan," Ben smiles.

"Wait did Adrian say she likes you or are you just assuming?" Alice asks him.

"She told me she liked me a couple of days ago," Ben recalls from his memory from a couple of days ago.

"Oh wow didn't see that one coming," Henry says saying his first words of the school day to anyone.

"Henry why have you been so quiet?" Alice asks him. Henry looks at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asks her.

"Never mind. It's just that you and Ben seem like your finding something from me," Alice points out. Ben and Henry look at each other and shake their heads.

"No nothing is going on Alice, so don't worry to much," Ben adds in.

"Okay fine," Alice rolls her eyes slightly still not convinced that nothing was wrong.

"So when do you find out the sex of the baby?" Alice asks Ben changing the subject before anyone gets mad at each other.

"Umm today I think. We have an appointment today," Ben says recalling from his conversatuon with Adrian earlier in the day.

"So now its we," Alice says with a slight smile covering her face. Ben nods.

"Yea we decided to take things slow now," Ben says in a smooth voice.

"Well isn't it a little late to take things slow considering she is already pregnant," Henry points out.

"Hank," Alice says under her breath as she lightly hits him.

"What I am just saying," Henry says.

"Hey Ben can we talk?" A voice from behind him says. He turns around to see a very pregnant Adrian standing behind him with a small smile on her face.

"Oh hey Adrian," Ben says turning all of his attention on Adrian now. Alice and Henry look at each other before getting up from their spot on the picnic table. Adrian waddles a bit over to the table and sits down.

"So Ben I wanted to talk a little bit about us," Adrian says grabbing a fruit that she packed away so she could eat through out the day.

"Okay what did you exactly mean by us," Ben asks her.

"Well you said a couple of days ago that you wanted to try and see if we could be together," Adrian explains to Ben. Ben nods his head remembering that he had said that to her.

"Okay Adrian I have thought about that and I was wondering after the appointment would you like to go on a date with me?" Ben asks her. Adrian smiles brightly and beautifully.

"Yes I would love too," Adrian smiles before giving Ben a small kiss on the cheek.

"So what time?" Adrian asks.

"Well I was thinking that the drive would take us to the appointment and then we could go to a small date at the park like a picnic," Ben explains.

"Yea that would be fine," Adrian replys while standing up. "I will see you later,"

* * *

Amy walks into the house with John on her hip. "Hello?" Amy called our to her family to see if she could find anyone. The house was dead silent all you could hear was the small refrigerator making a noise as it made ice. "Oh well I guess its just me and you buddy," Amy says to her giggling son. She sets him down and throws her keys on the counter before grabbing her phone out of her purse.

**To: Ricky**

**From: Amy**

**Home alone. Made it here okay. See you later. :)**

Amy smiled before grabbing John and walking upstairs to start trying to figure out what to wear to her date. She picked out a nice comfortable outfit that was still a bit more casual and a pair of sandals since it was still very hot outside considering they lived in California and it was still considered summer here. She hears her phone beep silently from her pocket waiting for her to answer the text message.

**To: Amy**

**From: Ricky**

**Okay well then I can see if me parents will watch John tonight, but if they can't then we could always bring him along.**

Amy starts writing up a reply without even thinking about what to write.

**To: Ricky**

**From: Amy**

**Yea that should be fine. See you later.**

Amy jumped slightly as excitement overcame her. She was now officially excited for her first date with Ricky. Okay maybe not the first date with him. The first date with him was actually Band Camp. She freezes at the thought of her last date with Ricky. She got pregnant. She started feeling her hands shake at the thought of getting pregnant again. She shook off those thoughts as she grabbed her clothes and set them on her bed and made her way downstairs where she saw the girl who is said to be her sister.

"Hi Amy," Ashley says to Amy. Amy smiles at her.

"Hi," Amy says simply.

"Are you and Ricky going on a date?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

Amy nods her head. "Yea tonight we are going somewhere just not sure where,"

"Okay well I hope you have fun," Ashley says with a small laugh. Amy smiles at her before Ashley gives her a sisterly hug. Amy freezes as a memory pops into her head remembering the last time she had a hug here with her sister in this exact spot. (Flashback)

_"Does he know?" Ashley asks Amy while walking closer to her. Amy shakes her head._

_"No," Amy peeps out before Ashley wraps her blanket around Amy and gives her a hug. (End of flashback)_

"I remember something," Amy says. Ashley looks at her a little confused before getting out of the embrace.

"What did you remember?" Ashley asks Amy.

"I remembered standing here maybe a couple of years ago and you asked does he know and I replyed with a no," Amy explains. Ashley smiles and then nods.

"Yea that is when you told me you were pregnant with John," Ashley recalls. Amy smiles at Ashley and Ashley smiles back at her.

* * *

Adrian and Ben are waiting in the waiting room waiting for their name to be called so they can head back and see their lovely baby. "I'm excited," Ben says to Adrian with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Yea me too," Adrian says shaking a little bit with excitement running though her body. Ben smiles at Adrian's enthusiasm.

"Adrian Lee," an obgyn nurse calls from her place next to the door. Ben helps Adrian stand up and he grabs her hand with still the same smile covering his face. They walk hand and hand into Room# 121.

* * *

Ricky knocks on Amy's house door with a single rose in his hand making Amy smile when she opened the door. "Thank you and come in," Amy says holding open the door and Ricky hands her the nose. She leans over and smiles the rose.

"Wow you look good," Ricky says looking from Amy's long legs to her face.

"Thank you," Amy says blushing slightly as she played with her curls that were lose and cascaded down her back.

"Your welcome," Ricky says.

"You don't look back yourself," Amy flirts back at Ricky. He smirks and walks into the kitchen following Amy. She grabs a small vase and puts the single rose in their.

"What's this suppose to mean?" Amy asks Ricky pointing to the one rose. He leans against the counter.

"Well the one rose is suppose to the single rose we have named John," Ricky says with a true smile on his face.

"Aww thank you," Amy says walking around the counter and giving him a small peck on the lips and she lingers a little bit. He smirks at her.

"You ready to go?" Ricky asks her. She nods with a smile.

"Oh and I got my sister to watch John," Amy says grabbing her small handbag from the table. Ricky nods his head and she grabs his arm and they walk out the door into the warm California breezy air. He opens the car door for her and she slips into his car and he opens his door and gets into the car too.

"Open the glove compartment," Ricky says. She smiles and then opens the compartment and sees a small scarf.

"What's this for?" Amy asks him holding it up.

"You have to put it on," Ricky responds with a smirk across his faceface.

"What. No I am not," Amy says crossing her arms over her chest. Ricky smiles

"Yes you are because you like me and wouldn't ruin the surprise of where we are going," Ricky tells her. Amy rolls her eyes at him and wraps it around her head.

"Okay fine I will," Amy says waiting for him to tie it around her head. He ties it around her head and looks at her with satisfaction.

"Okay I got it. How many fingers am I holding up?" Ricky asks not holding anything up.

"Two," Amy responds. Ricky smiles at her.

"Okay we can go," Ricky says turning on the car and pulling out of the driveway.

"Wait. Where are we going?" Amy asks with a little bit of whine in her voice. Ricky rolls his eyes this time.

"I am not telling you which is suppose to be the point of the scarf covering your eyes," Ricky explains to her. She scoffs a bit and crosses her arms across her chest. They pull up into a parking lot and Amy suddenly feels the car make a sudden stop.

"Are we here?" Amy asks Ricky looking up at him as if she could see him.

Ricky turns off the car ignoring her question and walks over to her side of the car and opens it for her to get our and helps her out. He reaches behind her head and undos the knot and lets it drop in his hand. She smiles really big before turning around and giving him a big hug. "Thank you soo much," Amy says before looking back up at the sign that said Olive Garden.

"Your welcome," Ricky says grabbing her hand and walking her to the doors of the restaurant. They walk up to the front desk to get a table.

"How many?" The blond says flipping her hair out of her face and giving Ricky a flirty look.

"Two," Ricky responds. She grabs two menus and walks them to a table where it can sit two people. They sit down at the table.

"She was flirting with you," Amy tells Ricky right after the blond walks away from the table. Ricky smirks at Amy.

"Yea and are you jealous?" He asks tilting his head at Amy. She shakes her head with a smirk now on her face.

"No," Amy lies. Ricky smiles at her.

"You are such a bad lier," Ricky says to her.

"No I am not. Okay maybe I am, but its true she was flirting with you way to hard," Amy says to Ricky. He laughs a little.

"Yea maybe just a little to hard," Ricky agrees with her. A man walks up to them.

"I will be your waiter my name is Mark and what would you like to drink tonight?" The waiter ask Amy pointing at her.

"I would like an ice tea please," Amy responds. He nods before pulling out a pad of paper and a black pen and scratches something down on the paper.

"And you would like?" He asks Ricky. Ricky smiles at Amy.

"I would like the same," Ricky tells him. He nods to him too and then writes down it again while walking away from their table. They get their drinks and food and they eat and then they pay and leave. They walk down to the car and they get in.

"Okay so where are we going next?" Amy asks him while buckling her seat belt and looks at Ricky. He smiles at her.

"How about the park?" Ricky asks her. She nods her head.

"Yea a nice smoothing place to go sounds fun," Amy replys before setting her hand on top of Ricky's which was sitting on the arm rest. Ricky looks up and throws a smile toward her. Her heart melts a little. She was defiantly falling for him bit by bit everyday. She turns on the radio and a song starts playing.

_I remember when you walked into my secret life_  
_I remember holding hands for the very first time_

Amy mind flashback to Band Camp thinking about the lyrics of the song. She knew Ricky was thinking that same exact thing.

_I remember when you kissed me and_  
_I was so scared but some how I knew that you would always be there_  
_And I remember everything_

_I don't know what life will bring tomorrow_  
_But I want you there next to me_  
_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_  
_But I'll remember you and me (you and me)_

Amy smiles. She was happy that she remembered her and Ricky. If she could remember anybody it would have stayed the same. She may not love Ricky yet, but she did care about him beside John. He was the second most person she cared about in her life.

_I remember dancing in your arms all night_  
_I was staring into your eyes in a circle of light_  
_I remember your laugh and how we cried sometimes_  
_I remember everything_

_I don't know what life will bring tomorrow_  
_But I want you there next to me_  
_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_  
_But I'll remember you and me (you and me)_

_Leafs will change the world is rearranged_  
_Why do we all have to grow up so fast_  
_People come and go, walk in and out of your life_

She thought about the guy named Ben who was apparently her ex-boyfriend. She didn't care right now.

_The ones that you really treasure_  
_Will be with you for all time (time)_

_And I know all the odds are staked against us_  
_But I know the rules don't apply to love_  
_I do know that you came to rescue me from my secret life_

_I don't know what life will bring tomorrow_  
_But I want you there next to me_  
_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_  
_But I'll remember you and me (you and me)_

_I remember you and me_  
_You and me_

Ricky smiles and grabs Amy's hand and gives it a small faint kiss. She feels her breath speed up when he kissed her hand.

They pull into the park and he grabs her hand when she got out of the down He walked over to her side and grabbed her hand and led her over to a park bench where they sat down staring at each other.

"I had a really fun time," Amy says smiling while looking up at Ricky.

"Me too," he says kissing the top of her head. She leans into him and sets her head on his shoulder.

"We should probably leave soon my sister said she wanted to leave at about 10 and it is almost 9:30," Amy says looking at her phone screen.

"Yea we should probably, but I wanted to ask you a question first," Ricky says to Amy. She looks up at him with confused eyes.

"What is that?" She asks him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks her. Her eyes light up as she hears him say those exact words.

"Really?" She asks him. He nods his head.

"Really,"

"Okay well then yea of course I will be your girlfriend," Amy cheerfully says as she closes the deal with a small peck on the lips.

"I do like you Amy," Ricky admitts.

"I like you too," Amy says standing up a bit and Ricky grabbed her hand too.

Amy and Ricky were walking hand and hand through the small miniature park only a couple of miles away from Ricky's apartment. "Thanks Ricky for everything you have done for me. I really couldnt have been able to do this without you,"

"You don't have to thank me," Ricky states. Amy nods and bites her lip.

"Yes I do,"

Amy looks around the park one more time before walking back to the parking lot. She takes a sharp glance around the parking lot until her eyes lock onto the black car parked a couple of spaces away from them._ (Flashback)_

_"Amy!" Ricky screams. Amy takes a small glance behind her to see a black car racing toward her at full speed. Then everything goes black. (Flashback ends)_

Amy's breathing speeds up. "No," Amy whispers under her breath. Ricky keeps walking and sees Amy looking at the car.

"Are you okay?" He asks taking a couple of steps toward.

"I'm fine. Its nothing. I thought I saw something, but I didn't," Amy says walking back to the car with Ricky. She looks back at the car and sees that it is gone and gulps before heading into Ricky's sliver hybrid. She knew that was the car that did this to her. Now all she needed to find out was who exactly did this to her. She played with her fingers as a song popped up on the radio bringing her out of her thoughts.

_I don't like the way he's looking at you_  
_I'm starting to think you want him too_  
_Am I crazy, have I lost ya?_  
_Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

_I turn my chin music up_  
_And I'm puffing my chest_  
_I'm getting red in the face_  
_You can call me obsessed_  
_It's not your fault that they hover_  
_I mean no disrespect_  
_It's my right to be hellish_  
_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
_And everybody wants a taste_  
_That's why (that's why)_  
_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
_And everybody wants a taste_  
_That's why (that's why)_  
_I still get jealous_

_I wish you didn't have to post it all_  
_I wish you'd save a little bit just for me_  
_Protective or possessive, yeah_  
_Call it passive or aggressive_

_I turn my chin music up_  
_And I'm puffing my chest_  
_I'm getting red in the face_  
_You can call me obsessed_  
_It's not your fault that they hover_  
_I mean no disrespect_  
_It's my right to be hellish_  
_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
_And everybody wants a taste_  
_That's why (that's why)_  
_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
_And everybody wants a taste_  
_That's why (that's why)_  
_I still get jealous_

_You're the only one invited_  
_I said there's no one else for you_  
_'Cause you know I get excited, yeah_  
_When you get jealous too_

_I turn my chin music up_  
_And I'm puffing my chest_  
_I'm turning red in the face_  
_You can call me obsessed_  
_It's not your fault that they hover_  
_I mean no disrespect_  
_It's my right to be hellish_  
_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
_And everybody wants a taste_  
_That's why (that's why)_  
_I still get jealous_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
_And everybody wants a taste_  
_That's why (that's why)_  
_I still get jealous_

_Oh (that's why)_  
_I still get jealous_  
_Oh (that's why)_  
_I still get jealous_

* * *

Ben was holding Adrian's hand and holding a picnic basket in the other as they walked through the same park Amy and Ricky were just at. They find a small patch of green grass next to a bench. Ben sets the picnic basket on the bench as he pulls out a red and white checkered blanket and lays it on the ground. Adrian sits down on the smooth blanket and Ben grabs a brown bag out of the basket that says. "Poppy's Tacos". Adrian smiles. "Aww Benny you didn't have too," Adrian says calling Ben by the nickname she gave him.

"I had to. I didn't want my baby girl or the mother of my daughter to be hungry," Ben says as he sets it down my Adrian she opens the bag to see that it is filled with a bunch of tacos. Adrian licks her lips before unwrapping the taco and taking a bite of the warm and fresh taco.

"Mmm I love it Ben," Adrian says grabbing a napkin at the bottom of the bag and whipping her face with it.

"I am glad to here that," Ben says sitting on the blanket with Adrian grabbing a taco from the bag too.

"I am happy that she is a girl," Ben says truthfully.

"Why is that?" Adrian asks him.

"Well I don't know I have always wanted a girl and it changes things up a bit in my house since we are all guys except Betty," Ben explains. Adrian nods in agreement.

"Yea I am happy too. I really didn't want to have a boy because I can't really go shopping with a baby boy," Adrian says with a small laugh. Ben chuckles with her. Ben pulls out a small radio from his bag and plays the first song on the playlist.

"Dance with me," Ben says holding out his hand for her to grab it. She smiles a bit and then grabs his hand and wraps they around his neck and puts his hands on her waist swaying to the slow song.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her_  
_She wont believe me_  
_And its so, its so_  
_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
_I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_Id never ask you to change_  
_If perfect is what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_  
_If you look okay_  
_You know I say_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

The music stops, but Ben and Adrian don't stop dancing they dance with the wind. Adrian looks up at Ben with a small sparkle in her eyes.

"Ben I think I am falling for you everyday," Adrian says kissing him on the lips.

"Me too," Ben says giving her kiss back.

"I am glad I have you by my side," Adrian says getting out of the embrace.

"I am glad I have you by my side to. To help me through this to catch me along the way. I don't think we would where we are if it wasn't for you Adrian," Ben says sincerely making a couple if tears come down her face.

"Stupid hormones," Adrian says wiping away the tears. Ben reaches up and wipes away a tear against her cheek.

Maybe this could be a new start for everyone. Maybe Adrian and Ben could start over and actually fall in love and Maybe the same for Amy and Ricky. Time will tell. Only they know what will happen in life not me only they will, so they will tell you about the story about their life's that was drama, romance, and many different things along the way. Some might even find love or perhaps marriage.

* * *

**That was one amazing chapter if I do say so myself. *chuckles* Okay well the listing for the songs were. **

**Secret life by Strange Familiar**

**Jealous by Nick Jonas**

**Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

**So yea I need about 165 reviews maybe. Thanks soo much for all of the support I am getting. Thank you. I was literally jumping for joy while reading all of the reviews I got that is how happy I was reading them and I would like to see them keep on coming. I would love to read how much you are liking the story or if you think I should stop, but even if you say it blows I might just continue for the heck of it. Hehe**

**Update on: March 16**

**R&amp;R**


	11. Chapter 11

**I decided to answer questions every other chapter, so now this is question and answer time. Oh and I will would also like to thank everyone for their amazing support. I really enjoyed reading everyones reviews. I am super happy that you guys got me to 200+ reviews. I am super excited to write this chapter and I hope you guys all enjoy. Okay now I will be answering a question from Ramyfandom**

**Q: Are Amy and Ricky moving in together soon?**

**A: Well what exactly do you mean about soon? Because if you mean like in a couple of chapters. Then no. If you mean about at the end of this story. Well its still a maybe. I really haven't figured out the plan for her moving with him, but I know it may not be until the last part of the story, so don't count on them being together now. It takes time.**

**Okay moving on the next question asked by the same person Ramyfandom.**

**Q: Are Adrian and Ben going to get married in your story?**

**A: Okay well I do have most my important things written in the story and I didn't even think about that. This will be the only question I will probably truly answer correctly. So wait for it. No I didn't want to put their marriage in my story. They don't get married, but there will be the time when he asks her and she may say yes or no? Only they know.**

**Okay well now is all wrapped up. I can finally start on chapter 11. Yay. Wait for it. I am going to update twice this week. Thursday and Sunday. Woop Woop. Go me. I thought why not? Other than I don't have much time. I wanted to do this because you guys are very special to me and I also loved the amazing reviews I got on these stories. Yeepy. Now ready for chapter 11? Yeaaaaa! Okay 5...4..3..2..1. GO!**

* * *

Ricky played comfortabley in his bed for once. He had nothing to worry about for once. He didn't have to worry about something bad happening to Amy or having to watch John. Amy had John tonight all to herself and now it was relax time for Ricky. He was starting to slip unconscious when he heard a small ding noise come from his new updated phone from his flip now he held a Samsung. He was trying to decide whether an iPhone or Samsung and his heart told him to go with the amazing phone he was holding in the palm of his hand. He watched as the screen flashed on showing he was receiving a call from someone. He didn't even look to see who was and pushed answer. "Hello," he answered groggily.

"Oh hey Ricky," a sweet voice said on the other line.

"Who is this?" Ricky asked looking at the phone seeing if it had a contact name on it only finding out that it was an unknown number. A number he must have forgotten to program in his phone.

"Its Adrian," Adrian said with a hit of annoyance in her voice.

"Adrian why are you calling me this late at night?" Ricky asks sitting up in the bed and flickering on the lap sitting on the inn table next to him.

"I need someone to talk to you and you are the only one who I think call help,"

"Okay well speak before I fall asleep," Ricky told her. He heard her take a deep breath before beginning to talk.

"Well I think I have a slight crush on Ben, but every time. I hint it to him. He kinda brushes it off like it is nothing and sometimes I feel like he is distant and is keeping a secret from me," Adrian says breathing really fast at the end.

"And? What do you want me to do about it?" Ricky asks rasing an eyebrow.

"Well I thought since you are friends with Ben in all I thought maybe you could talk to him for me?" Adrian responds while pushing her lip out slightly.

"Me and Ben friends. Ha. In your dreams. He hates me I am pretty sure and I can barely deal with him at work," Ricky chuckles at the end.

"Oh come on Ricky. Please for me," Adrian tells him almost pleading for him to do it.

"And what do I get in return?" He asks her rolling his eyes thinking about being friend with that scrawny dude.

"Nothing," she whispers. Ricky rolls his eyes at her.

"Well I will wait until you come up with a proposition because I don't do anything for a girl without for me in return," Ricky smirks.

"Yea like Amy returns anything back to you," Adrian mumbles with a smirk at the end. Ricky looks at the phone confused only hearing mumbling.

"What?" Ricky asks.

"Nothing," Adrian exclaims really loud.

"Okay. Okay now you don't need to be loud I think I can hear you perfectly clear on this side of the line," Adrian blushes slightly when he makes that comment.

"Oh sorry," Adrian says sincerely. Ricky whips his head over to get a good look over to the clock next to him he sees the time and his eyes almost jump out of their sockets. 3:25 a.m.

"Umm Adrian I am going to have to let you go," Ricky says.

"Oh Okay byee," Adrian says in a singsong voice.

"Bye," Ricky says before turning off his phone letting his phone end the call at the same time. He didnt know why, but after talking to Adrian it made him feel a little bit happier and it had nothing to do with the fact Adrian called him. It had to do with the fact that she was no longer hooked up on him anymore and she was instead having feelings for another man which he was more then okay with. He flipped over in his bed bringing all of the blankets with him. He groaned in frustration knowing he would have to fix it in the morning. He knew he was defiantly not going to get any good sleep tonight.

* * *

Ricky heard a loud noise coming from his left and he picked up his left hand and slam it against the snooze button to stop that horrifing loud noise he hated very much. He throws his legs over the side of the bed and limped into the kitchen turning around to face the coffe pot that was much needed this morning since he was awaken from his sleepimg slumber last night by his ex-girlfriend. Ricky pondered whether or not to tell Amy about his conversation with Adrian last night. He waved it away from his thoughts as she started making the coffee and pushed start and took a seat at the kitchen table while yawn escaped from his mouth amd he stretched his arms out wide. He rubbed his hair down not that it helped since his hair was thick and very curly. He rubbed his tired eyes knowing there would be bags under his eyes like there was when he had no sleep that night. He heard a small ding come from the pot a couple seconds later. He grabs a coffee cup sittinf a couple feet away from the pot and grabs the pot out of the holder and pours himself some of the coffee he was been longing for. He takes a swig of the black coffee. He breaths out satisfied by what he had just drunk giving him a little energy. He walks intk the living room turning on his phone to see a text message from Amy knowing John had woke up Amy early today making Ricky smile.

**To: Ricky**

**From: Amy**

**Ughh. He woke me up this morning giving me no sleep last night. He is seriously a big ball of energy. Oh and I forgot to say Goodmorning. :)**

**To: Amy**

**From: Ricky**

**I know how you are feeling. I didnt get any sleep last night either.**

Ricky smiles as he walks over to the fridge to see a beatiful picture hanging on the fridge a picture of Amy, John, and him on John's first birthday and day that wouldnt be forgotten for a long time. It was a fun time for everyonr and Amy couldnt agree more. He hears his phone buzz again and looks at the new text message realizing it isnt from Amy.

**To: Ricky**

**From: (270) 537-7926**

**Hey I am waiting outside open the door please for me kid.**

Ricky looks at the text message completely confused and then hears a knock at his door. He strolls over to to the door slowly. He opens it to come face to face with a burnette. She gives him a big hug. "Mom?" Ricky chokes out looking at her bewildered and confused and a little bit unsure of how he was suppose to feel about seeing the mother that he didn't want as a mother standing on his doorstep to late to actually be his mother.

"Honey i'm home," she says with a big smile. Ricky gulps nervously before coughing into his hand slightly. He then takes on more glance at his childhood mother that brought back many bad memories hardly any good ones. He pushes aside her and walks out of the door into the September warm breezy weather looking for a place to get away from his mom. He grabs the plastic door handle and pulls it open and slides into his 2008 sliver hybrid. He turned on the ignition and starts taking off driving not sure to where he was going soon enough he landed into the Juergens driveway. He gets out of his car and follows the pathway leading up to the house. Hearing bickering coming from the house knowing who was arguing. Anne and George over something. He looks into the house as he opens the door and sees Amy feeding John while he kicked his feel gently against the high chair.

"Good Morning," Ricky says looking at the cluttered kitchen with toys on the ground and dishes filling the sinks. Amy looks up at him and greets him with a smile.

"Good morning," Amy says wiping away the mess she made from pouring John's juice this morning.

"So I see you made a mess," Ricky points out as he walks closer to the table. Amy nods her head.

"You guessed right," she says wiping her forehead in frustration. Ricky smirks.

"Do you want me to clean up while you get ready?" Ricky asks her. Her face lights up when she hears him ask that.

"Wait really could you really do that for me?" Amy asks rasing an eyebrow as she hooked her arms around his neck. He nods his head and then leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," she mutters out against his lips. He licks the bottom of her lip making her moan against his lips. He chuckles a bit.

She pulls away from the lock and stares into his dark chocolate eyes that could pull any girl in. "Okay well then I am going to take a shower," Amy says sticking her finger in the middle of hus chest. He nods his head a bunch. Amy bites her lip and then turns around going up the stairs. Ricky watches until he cant see her anymore and then turns around to look at his giggling son.

"Hey buddy," Ricky greets him walking closer to his high chair. He looks up at his father and gives him a big smile. Ricky smirks.

"Daddy," John calls outstretching his arms so his dad would pick him up. Ricky obeyed and picked John up. John cuddled up next to Ricky. He walked into the living room to see Ashley changing different channels on the television. Until they landed on the news channel.

"In recent new a couple women have dissppeared from around Glen Valley. They have not release, but pictures have been," the report guy says as two pictures show up on the TV screen.

"If you have seen these two ladies please give information call (574) 635-8492," he continues. Ricky inspects the picture closely trying to remember who the girls are. The picture starts disappearing.

"Wait! Can you go back to the photos?" Ricky asks Ashley the one who had complete control over the remote. She nods her head and picks up the remote and skips back and pauses on the pictures. Ricky stands up and walks over and looks over the photos. The first one he knows was a girl named Zoe and the next one was Katrina a girl Zoe know.

"Do you know who they are?" Ashley asks looking up at Ricky. He nods his head and then points to Zoe picture.

"That's Zoe and that's her friend named Katrina," Ricky explains to Ashley. Ashley only nods unsure of how Ricky actually knows these girls.

"Are these past hookups or you know them just in general?" Ashley asks. Ricky shakes his head.

"Is that really any of your business?" Ricky asks her now questioning her with questions.

"Yea kinda. I mean you are dating my sister. Remember no matter what she is my **sister**," Ashley reminds him.

"Yea maybe she is your sister, but I am the one who helped her through this," Ricky says pointing to himself.

"Well it isn't our fault that she forgot her. It is the freaking guy who hit her," Ashley says yelling back at Ricky.

"Hey!" Amy yells over them. They both turn to see a steaming Amy very pissed. "I am gone for two freaking minutes and then I start hearing you guys bickering between each other. Can I have two minutes without hearing you guys fighting?" Amy asks almost pulling out her hair.

"Sorry," Ricky apologies while looking down at his feet.

"Yea I'm sorry too," Ashley says looking up at Amy. Amy nods at the both of them.

"It is okay, but could it please stop. I want you guys to be friends. Since well Ashley you are my sister and Ricky is my boyfriend," Amy says pointing between the two of them.

"Wait boyfriend?" Ashley asks pointing at Ricky. Amy smiles.

"Yes you heard me correctly I said boyfriend," Amy says smirking at her sister slightly.

"Wait, but I thought we at least told each other everything. I thought you would tell me if you have a boyfriend or not," Ashley says stomping away angrily. Amy sighs before covering her face and letting out a frustrated groan.

"I am already tired of her and I still don't have any memories about her. I only have like snips and pieces of the past, but I can remember everything," Amy plays with her hair.

"Yea. Maybe you should talk to her it may help you remember a couple of things," Ricky suggests to her.

"That may help me, but I don't know," Amy groans as her fingers run through her thick curled hair. Ricky grabs her hand and holds it.

"You do know maybe you should ask your mom and dad maybe for some pictures and look at them and try to grasp some memories and maybe see your past that you had with your family," Ricky says standing up and holding out his hand. She embraces him with a hug and he sets his head on her shoulder and inhales the smell of strawberries of her.

"You smell good," Ricky comments smelling her hair. Amy pulls away and gives him a wierd look.

"What?" She asks giving him a smile.

"I said you smell good like a strawberry," Ricky shrugs his shoulders.

"So you smell the girls to see how they smell?" Amy asks tilting her head in confusion. Ricky smirks.

"I guess you could say that lets see Adrian smells like she put one hundred pounds of perfume on and Grace smells like she has nothing one except for the shampoo smell from her hair and-," Ricky says. Amy hits him lightly on the chest.

"Okay okay I get it, but y-," Amy says but gets cutt off by Rickys lips on hers. Amy pulls away after a couple of seconds and she smiles up at him.

"Okay we can go now," Amy says licking her bottom lip. Ricky smirks and grabs her hand and Amy walks over snd grabs her giggling and still smiling son and they walk out the door hand and hand. Ricky walks over and opens the back car door for Amy to put John in and she puts him in his car seat and buckles him in. "Okay well I guess I will see you later John," Amy says to her son. Ricky smiles.

"I would offer to take you too, but since you work and I work well it would be kinda hard for us to get to work on time," Ricky tells her. Amy nods.

"Okay bye," Amy waves to them before going to her car.

"Bye," Ricky tells her getting into his car and backing out of the driveway and going to his destination called the nursery to drop off his son before heading off to get an education.

* * *

Henry is walking around his room pacing while taking deep breaths waiting for his girlfriend/bestfriend to arrive. She looks into the doorway and knocks on the door lightly. Henry looks up from his thoughts and feels his heart stop. "Alice," Henry breaths out before walkimg toward the door and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hi Henry," Alice says with a smile. Henry smiles too.

"Hi Alice," Henry says letting Alice gey out of the welcome embrace.

"Henry I wanted to ask you question," Alice lets out before playing with her finger and flipping her black hair out of her face.

"What?" Henry asks.

"What is going on with you and Ben lately. I feel like you guys are always nervous around me," Alice admitts as she looks up at Henry who is gulping at the woman he loves trying to come up with a lie.

"Nothing is going on Alice trust me," Henry says touching his chest. Alice smiles.

"I want believe you its just that I have this hard core feeling telling me its something big," Alice says. Henry nods.

"Yea well everyone feels like that time to time and sometimes it could be something else they are feeling maybe it has something to do with you," Henry says eyeing her a bit. She keeps a blank look on her face.

"Maybe," Alice says still not conviced by Henrys words.

"So how are you?" Henry starts up.

"Nothing is wrong with me except my boyfriend is lieing to me and I know it," Alice shakes her head. Henry starrs feeling little beats out sweat cover his forehead.

"Ben was the one who hit Amy," Henry blurrs out then slaps his face as he slumps down in the seat he sat in a couple of secinds ago.

"What?" Alice asks looking as if she was a deer in headlights. Henrys eyes widen as he realized he did actually tell her and she heard him. "Did you just say Beb was the one who hit Amy?"

Henry shakes his head. "No,"

"Dont lie to me Hank," Alice says using his nickname.

"Okay fine Ben blurted out to me a week ago and I havnt been able to get it out of my head," Henry says remembering Ben say the exact words he said almost.

"You cant tell anyone alright?" Henry tells her. She nods and feels a tear start comung down her face.

"I cant believe it," Alice says falling onto Henry's bed.

"Yea me neither," he says laying down next to her.

* * *

Amy starts flipping through pictures on her phone and lands on one with her and her friends Hailey and Martha other girls she had met at the program and she smiles. This was something thay she could remember. Why? Well she didnt know that she wished she could answer that. She seemed to only remeber the people who were in New York the same time, but there was also the expection Lauren and Madison who werent there during the accident. She eyes the picture for a couple more seconds and then starts feeling a memory come up. (Memory)

_"Ben! Hi. I can't believe you're here," Amy greets running up and giving him a hug._

_"I can't believe I'm here, either," Ben says very nervous._

_"Don't you love it? This is so exciting. Hi, Mr. Boykewich," Amy says with much enthusiasm in her voice._

_"Hi, Amy. Uh, you look beautiful," Leo says complementing her._

_"Doesn't she look beautiful, Ben? New York's been good for you," Leo says looking at Ben waiting for him to say something._

_"Thank you," Amy smiles._

_"You really do look beautiful," Ben looks at her up and down._

_"Have you gotten taller?" Amy asks changing the subject._

_"No.I don't- I don't think I'm taller," Ben chuckles nervous._

_"Uh, I'm gonna go in and get us a table and a drink, and I'll see you inside._  
_All right," Leo tells them. After he leaves Amy runs up to him and gives him another giant hug and then gives him a kiss, but Ben pulls away._

_"Amy, Adrian's pregnant, and it's my baby. Oh, God. It wasn't supposed to come out like that. Wait-Wait- Amy, I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you," Ben blurts out not even thinking about what he was saying._

_"Adrian's pregnant?" Amy asks with her thoughts stuck on those words not listening to what Ben was saying._

_"And since that time, we've been through a lot together," Ben goes on and on about._

_"What- What are you talking about?" Amy asks confuses with anger coming to her face._

_"Our- Our problems have only made us stronger, and we've grown up a lot since then-," Ben keeps talking, but Amy cuts him off._

_"Ben, stop! Is this why you came out here? To tell me that Adrian's pregnant with your baby?" Amy interrupts Ben's speech._

_"I wanted to talk to you face to face," Ben tells her truthfully._

_"Why? So you can remember what my face looked like the last time you see me?" Amy says starting to tear up._

_"Amy, I don't want to marry Adrian. I'm not going to marry Adrian," Ben tells her._

_"She's actually having the baby?" Amy asks._

_"She is actually having my baby. But that doesn't have to change anything between us. Let- Let's just- We'll go in there. Let's have dinner, and we'll talk about-," Ben says but Amy cuts him off again._

_"No No, no- We're- We're not gonna do that," Amy replys with more tears coming down her face_

_"But I came all this way to see you and I have a calculus test tomorrow. I don't know why I said that. Do you like pecan pie? They have great pecan pie here," Ben changes the subject._

_"Who cares what I think of pecan pie? Wait, wait," Amy says walking over to taxi and sees the black car parked behind the taxi._ (End of memory)

"Black car," Amy whispers to herself before grabbing her bag. "Ben," she starts pacing her room confused more then ever. Did Ben do it? Or was her flashbacks lieing to her? She didn't know she was more confused then any person in the world. Why would Ben want to kill her? All of those questions were all running through her mind. She looked over at another picture sitting by her bed of her and Ricky. She had gotten to know him so well over these couple of weeks. They couldn't help that feels between them came up. She smiles. That black car she needed to know more about. She pulled out her phone.

**To: Ricky**

**From: Amy**

**Can you come over here after work?**

Amy sets her phone down, but a couple seconds later she hears her phone beep telling her she got a text message.

**To: Amy**

**From: Ricky**

**Yea I can. I just got off be there in a couple of minutes.**

Amy sighs and closes her phone waiting for Rickys arrival.

* * *

Less then 10 minutes later she hears a knock at the kitchen door. She opens it to see Ricky standing there. "Hey Amy," Ricky greets with a smile. Amy smiles back at him and opens the door wider and let's him in.

"So I wanted to talk," Amy declares. Ricky raises an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"About what?" He asks her.

"Well I had this memory or flashback whatever you call it. About Ben telling me Adrian is pregnant with his baby," Amy tells Ricky. "Is it true?" Amy asks him. Ricky nods his head.

"Yea that sounds about right he said he went to New York to see you and broke up with you or more like I think you broke up with him," Ricky smiles at her.

"I broke up with him," Amy answers. Ricky nods.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Amy asks him. Ricky looks at her confused and then remembers about his birth mother who was at his apartment.

"Yea my birth mother can and seen me yesterday," Ricky told her. Amy's eyes widen with shock.

"Wait when yesterday?" Amy asks him remembering he was over here early yesterday morning and almost until night.

"Yesterday morning before I came over here which was the main reason I came over here was to get away from her,"

"Why did you want to get away from her?" Amy asks him.

"Well your full of questions today aren't you," Ricky jokes. Amy doesn't laugh because she wants to know the answer.

"Ricky come on tell me it may help," Amy suggests. Ricky sighs and then runs his hand through his hair.

"I don't know being around her brings back old memories," Ricky shrugs.

"Good or bad?" Amy asks.

"Mostly bad I mean there is a couple good ones, but the bad ones take over the good one making me forget them," Ricky tells her truthfully. Amy nods understanding what he was talking about.

"Okay now I have told you what is wrong with me tell me. What is really going on with you?" Ricky asks her. Amy shrugs her shoulders.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Amy lies right through her mouth. Ricky rolls her eyes unconvinced.

"Come on Amy. I know you are lieing ever since we went on our date you have been quite distant," Ricky tells her. She bites her lip.

"Okay I am going to tell you, but don't jump to any conclusion. Okay?" Amy tells him.

"Okay fine whatever just please tell me," Ricky begs her. She sighs and puts her long hair behind her ear before looking back at Ricky.

"I think I remember something about the crash," Amy tells him in a quiet voice. Amy knows he heard her because his eyes instantly go wide and he leans back keeping his eyes on her.

"What do you remember?" He asks her.

"Well I had a memory thing and I saw a jet black car coming toward me when I took a glance at the car," Amy tells him.

"And? How does this have to do with the date?" Ricky asks her.

"Well while we were on our date I saw the same exact jet black car and that was what made me have the memory," Amy tells him. He gulps.

"Do you know who it is?" Ricky asks her.

"Ben," Amy tells him simply. Ricky starts blinking a bunch.

"What-tt are you sure?" he asks her. She nods.

"I am pretty sure because when I had that flashback about Ben telling me Adrian was pregnant I saw that car parked behind my taxi," Amy talks slowly to let him observe this new information.

"I can't believe it," Ricky tells her more confused then ever.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asks him. He shakes his head.

"I don't know," he truthfully let's out. "I don't know," he sighs. Amy rubs his back.

"I don't either," Amy confesses with a frown covering her face. "I don't think I want to deal with it,"

"Well we have to do something. Do you really want to act like we possibly know who the guy who hit and could have possibly killed you?" Ricky asks her. She shakes her. "Okay then we will talk to your dad in the morning,"

"Okay fine see you in the morning," Amy tells him watching him leave the house.

* * *

**Okay so now this going to be a rough ride for you Ben and Adrian fans, but this story may keep you guys reading. I know you guys are probably wanting to hit me, but keep high hopes and keep reading. Okay so yea thanks for reading. I really don't have much to say for this author note considering I said everything at the beginning.**

**Update on: March 22**

**R&amp;R**

**Love you guys so much.**

**Oh and I thought of something. Please read my new story called Three Summers Ago. I only put up the trailer for it, but I will be updating that story everytime I get about 10 reviews or more.. Oh I will give you guys an early update if I get about 239 reviews. I know that's 20 reviews, but hey you guys review a lot so I think you guys should be able to do that at least for me. *smiles* *kiss* BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews I got for the story I now have officially 230+ yippy. I really enjoyed reading each and everyone. Okay I want everyone that I have decided that I don't wanfwant anymore guest reviews for this chapter and now on so I will want about 5 reviews per chapter before updating that week. Well that is my plan unless I say so please don't review if you are a guest. I hate seeing a bunch of guest reviews on this story, but I will of course still except guest reviews on all of my other stories. Okay, but if you want I guess I will still except a guest review. Thank you again guys for your amazing reviews.**

**Okay secondly I wanted to bring up was that some of the reviews don't tell me how to improve as a writer I would like some comments saying what I should do better to my writing and what you would like to see in the future of my story even though I already have it all written out and thought out. *Smiles* Okay I think I am down with my talking, so without further ado. I am presenting you chapter 12 which means we are halfway through this story. :( I know its sad! Go ready set on your mark. Ready. Ha tricked you right? Go!**

* * *

Amy and Ricky were looking at her dad who was looking more confused then ever. "Okay what is going on?" He asks breaking the silence that was killing him.

"What are you talking about?" Ricky asks trying to buy more time.

"I am talking about this silence that is not pleasant at all," George says pointing to all of the air around them.

Amy takes a deep breath before starting her sentence. "Okay well we need to tell you something very important," Amy says specifying that it was important.

"Don't tell me you are pregnant again," George tells her with some anger burning in his voice. Ricky shakes his head.

"No dad it is nothing like that and if you must know me and Ricky aren't even sleeping together," Amy tells him. He scrunches up his face.

"I didn't need to know that Amy,"

"Well then why did you ask?" She asks him.

"Because i'm your father and when does a guy ever want to hear that his little girl is sleeping with the guy who got her pregnant,"

"Okay well that's not even what we want to talk to you about," Ricky says changing the subject.

"Okay well you guys need to be better communicators because I still don't understand what you are trying to tell me," George explains to them.

"Okay dad I have been having these weird flashback memory things about a black car. Like when I was on a date with Ricky I saw a black car and I flashed back to when the accident happened and a black car was what hit me an-," Amy trails on.

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me a black car was what hit you," George says upset.

"How come you didn't tell me before?" George asks Amy.

"I didn't even find out until last night," Ricky tells him.

"So you told him before your own father," George says pointing to Ricky who was completely confusing why he was acting like this.

"George can we stay on topic please," Ricky begs.

"Okay fine. Continue Amy," George leans against the counter turning his attention back onto Amy.

"Okay well I also had another flashback and it was when Ben told me he got Adrian pregnant and I saw that same black car parked behind the taxi I got in," Amy explains to him. She watches as his eyes make a bunch of different emotions. Angry, confused, and surprised.

"Do you think it was Ben?" George asks Amy. Amy shrugs her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know, but everything in my flashbacks point to him as the person who did it," Amy sighs. "I just hope it wasnt him,"

"Why not?"

"Because if it was him then I don't want him to be away from his child," Amy says as sadness comes into her voice.

"Yea I know, but sometimes actions have consequences and you have to pay for them," George explains to his daughter.

"Yea I know, but I will feel guilty if he doesn't have anytime time to spend with his kid and never gets to see him or her grow up," Amy smiles.

"Amy you shouldn't feel guilty. Ben did this to himself. If he screwed up then he messed up it wasn't your fault or mine or even Adrian's," Ricky says trying to convince Amy that it wouldn't be her fault if it was Ben.

"Okay fine you guys win," Amy says surrendering. She raises her hands in the air like she got caught.

"Well then what are guys going to do next?" George asks looking at Ricky. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know maybe go talk to Leo," Ricky thinks.

"I don't think that would be a good idea to comfort him, but go ahead it may help a little bit and you could possibly get him to confess," George laughs a bit at his own joke.

"Yes just maybe," Ricky chuckles. Amy rolls her eyes.

"Can we go or are we going to sit here and talk about talking to him when we could be talking to him?" Amy asks walking away with anger in her voice.

"She is just on her period," George whispers under his breath. Amy turns her head back around and shots daggers at her father.

"Yea just maybe," Ricky tells him back. Amy scoffs and walks away."Okay well guess we will be back later bye,"

"Good luck," George calls back at him as Ricky walks out the door to see an angry Amy in the car. He takes a deep breath before opening the door of the car.

"You ready?" Ricky asks her.

"Ready," Amy answers as they look at each other sitting in the cars. Ricky smiles at her and starts up the car and pulls out of the driveway.

* * *

A large house comes into view. Amy takes a quick sneak peek at the driveway to see Ben's car gone. Ricky pulls the car gently onto the Boykewich's driveway. Ricky unbunkles his seat belt while breathing fast. "Ready?" Amy asks him this time. He looks at her with a smirk on his face.

"Ready," he repeats grabbing onto Amy's hand. Amy opens her door and Ricky opens his and they join hands when they meet up in front of the vehicle. They walk up the pathway to the house in rhythm. Amy counted each cobblestone piece she stepped on pulling her mind away from what was about to go down.

"I'm nervous," Amy whispers under her breath.

"Me too," Ricky answers pulling her a but closer as they got closer to the door. Amys heartbeat increased even more when Ricky pushed the small circle next to the door making a small noise inside the house. There is a small noise followed by a groan.

"I'm coming," a loud voice boomed from inside of the house. A man comes into view as he opens the white door.

"Hi Mr. Boykewich," Amy let's out looking at the very familiar man.

"Well hello Amy and Ricky what brings you here?" He asks opening the door a bit to let them in. "Come in please,"

Amy and Ricky step into the house and look around the newly cleaned house from top to bottom."Take a seat anywhere," Amy finds the comfortable leather couch sitting in the corner of the giant living rroom and takes a seat with Ricky next to her. Leo sits across them taking a seat in a red chair. "So you didn't exactly tell me why you guys are here," Leo reminds them.

Ricky clears his throat. "Well we can over here to ask you something important and possibly tell you something important too," Ricky tells him. A concerned look comes across Leo's face.

"What's going on?" Leo asks him.

"Well okay, so it all started when Amy only remembered certain people and you are one since Amy did just greet you," Ricky points out.

"Okay and?" Leo says making sure you goes on to explain what was going on with Amy.

"Okay well she kept having a flashbacks about things and it made us want to ask this question," Ricky breaths.

"What's the question?" Leo asks.

"Do you own a jet black car?" Ricky asks him playing with his fingers nervously waiting for an answer. Leo chuckles a bit. Amy starts laughing nervously too.

"Why?" Leo asks him whiping his face.

"Leo do you need anything to drink?" The butler interrupts the conversation.

"Aw yes Mr. Brandman. Can I have a water and do you two want anything?" He asks looking up at Amy and Ricky. They shake their heads.

"Okay only water please," Leo tells him. Mr. Brandman nods and walks away heading toward the swinging door.

"Okay back to our conversation why do you guys want to know?" Leo asks them.

"Well we need to know firsr before we tell you," Ricky explains.

"Okay very well then yes I do own a black car that is used to transport me and Ben place to place," Leo tells them. Amy covers her mouth suprised.

"What?" Leo asks her.

"Umm well I-," Amy geta cut off by Ricky.

"In Amy's flashbacks she kept remembering about a black car and one time she saw the black was when she was with Ben," Ricky says. Leo covers his mouth in suprised he didn't think Ben would do something this stupid.

"When was the other times you saw this car," Leo asks them.

"Well when I got hit and also when me and Ricky went to the park," Amy tells him.

"When did you guys go to the park?" Leo asks him.

"Last week on Friday," Ricky replys without hesitation.

Leo closes his eyes really tight and clutches his hands until they turn white.

"So you guys think Ben did this," Leo licks his chops.

"Yes," Amy responds in a small voice. Mr. Brandman pops out from the kitchen and looks at Leo.

"Here is your drink sir," he hands Leo the water he needed now very much. Leo looks up at him.

"Did Mike know anything about this?" Leo asks his cook. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know what you are exactly talking about," He states simply to Leo. Leo takes a deep breath before explaining what was going on.

"Did you know Mike took Ben to New York without telling me?" Leo asks again only with different words. Mr. Brandman nods his head with a little shake. "Well do you know why you took Ben to New York?"

"Umm no wait a minute yea actually I do," Brandman tells him. Leo stays silents awaiting for the truth to revealed to him. "Well Mike told me it was because Ben wanted to see his ex-girlfriend,"

Leo lets out a deep breath while looking over at Ricky and Amy who had a shocked looks their faces. Mike walks into the room whistling to a song he had just heard on the radio a million times. Leo stands up to face him. "Can I talk to you Mike?" Leo asks him. Mike glances over at Mr. Brandman who takes a gulp playing with his fingers nervously.

"Umm yea sure about what I would like to ask?" Mike asks Leo. Leo nods toward his office.

"Its personal matter and business," Leo informs him Mike gulps this time too and walks into Leo's office. Leo turns toward Amy and Ricky.

"You guys may go I want to talk to Mike along," Leo tells them. Amy nods her head and heads toward the door, but before walking out the door she turned toward Leo again.

"I hope this is all a misunderstanding and Ben didn't do it because it sounds like Ben is a good guy," Amy smiles at him. Leo smiles back at her.

"I hope so too," Leo states simply before watching Amy walk out the door holding Ricky's hand. Leo smiles at how far Ricky had come after everything he had been through. He sits down in front of Mike.

"What's going on?" Mike asks Leo this time. Leo picks up a pen and beats it against the hard wood desk in front of him.

"Well what is going on is I got some personal business that you were involved in," Leo informs him with a sad look on his face as he licked his bottom lip.

"What personal business?" Mike asks him. Leo leans forward a bit to get closer to him to make sure none of the other workers over heard.

"I want you to answer honestly, but did you take Ben to New York a couple of weeks ago?" Leo asks Mike. Mike's face instantly turns white gaining sweat on his forehead.

"Yes sir," Mike gulps as he looks up at Leo with nervous eyes. Leo leans back as he clicks his tongue against his teeth.

"Were you informed that he went to see his girlfriend well now ex-girlfriend?" Leo asks him another question with no emotion on his face.

"Yes he told me that evently that he went to see his girlfriend because he missed her," Mike tells him.

"Mike are you aware that you work for me and not him, so next time Ben asks you to do something don't listen to him. Do you understand?" Leo asks him. Mike nods his head really fast still keeping his eyes locked on Leo.

"Did you let Ben drive the car at anytime?" Leo asks him. Mike nods instead of answering.

"I know I shouldn't have," Mike leans back into his chair.

"Why is that other then you work for me and not him?" Leo asks him.

"Well after he got off of his plane he seemed drunk a bit when he came and met me," Mike tells him.

"What!" Leo yells after hearing about his son getting drunk for the first time.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have let him drive, but he told me he would fire me," Mike let's out.

"I'm sorry Mike about everything with Ben. You can go for now until I ask you other questions that involve Ben," Leo waves him off. Mike walks out of the room leaving Leo in deep thoughts as he thought about how bad his son had gotten over the years. "What have you done Ben?"

* * *

Ricky walks into his apartment and lays his keys in a small glass dish laying on the bookcase making a clicking noise. A woman appears from Ricky's room stretching. "Where have you been son?" The lady asks.

"I went out," Ricky simply tells her sitting down on the couch. She takes a seat next to him.

"Ricky,"

"Nora," he says back making eye contact.

"I'm sorry," she tells him. He rolls his eyes and faces her with slight tears in his eyes.

"Your sorry for what exactly?" Ricky asks wiping away the tear trying to escape from his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not being a good mom," Nora tells her son with a sad smile on her face. "And I hope I still have a chance to prove to you that I am a good mother,"

"It's to late I am all grown up I don't need a mom anymore," he informs her.

"Everyone needs a parent no matter if you are 80 years old. You will forever need someone to be your parent until death," Nora responds.

"Well to inform you I already have a parent," He informs her making her heart break slightly hearing that someone was taking care of the baby she had yet part of her felt happy that he wasn't alone and abandoned.

"Is it Margaret?" Nora asks Ricky. Ricky smiles at Nora through his eye lashes. He nods with a giant smile still plastered on his face.

"If I didn't have her as a mother I don't think I could have been the father I am to my son now," Ricky smiles thinking about his beautiful son who was with his beautiful mother.

"Where is he?" Nora asks looking around the bit to see if she could catch him somewhere in the room.

"He is at his mother's house and even if I did have him doesn't mean I would let him meet you," Ricky quickly let's out the truth to her. She is taken back by this response almost wanting to cry thinking about never meeting her beautiful grandson.

"Do you think we could you know spend some time together to talk and catch up on each others life?" Nora asks him.

"Yea, but tomorrow I have to see John and Amy so only for tonight," Ricky looks up at her. She smiles knowing that she has the chance to prove to Ricky she was a good person now.

"So her name is Amy?" Nora asks almost giggling. "Are you two together?"

"Yes her name is Amy," Ricky smiles really big talking about Amy as he face lights up everytime he hears her name.

"So you two are together," Nora smiles at her son's happiness. Ricky nods and then smiles at his childhood mother that he did have some love for still. "I'm happy if you are happy Ricky," Nora tells him.

"I'm very happy," Ricky tells her. "Only something serious is going on in out lives," Ricky informs her changing the subject to something very serious.

"Whats going on?" Nora asks.

"Well while me and Amy were in New York together she got into an accident and now we think her ex-boyfriend Ben was involved which is also having a baby with my ex-girlfriend also the girl Amy hates very much," Ricky tells her a summary about the serious thing. Nora hand goes to her mouth and she looks at him with surprise.

"Was Amy okay?" Nora asks with a hint of worried in her voice. Ricky nods, but then quickly shakes his head remembering everything Amy went through.

"At first everything was bad she was in a coma, then after she got out of the coma she had memory loss. It got better she evently remembered everything about her life and now she is good," Ricky informs her making sure Nora still didnt have the worried look on her face, but of course it still was on her whole face.

"Did she forget you or John?" Nora asks. Ricky shakes his head.

"No she didnt forget us, but she did forget her whole family and her sister kept blaming it on me even though it wasnt either one of our faults," Ricky replys. Nora nods.

Ricky and Nora talk the rest of the night about all of the drama going on in his life and about their past life and about of course John and Amy. Ricky's favorite two people.

* * *

Ben pushed his foot on the gas as a text message appeared on the screen of his phone. He pulled it open and saw it was from the driver Mike.

**To: Ben**

**From: Mike**

**Your dad knows about the New York thing and thinks you hit that girl please tell me you didn't so come home and tell him you didn't hit her. Okay talk to you later and remember I had nothing to do with you hitting that girl if you did.**

"Shit," Ben whispered as he throw his phone on the passenger seat and pushed on the gas harder. He pulled up into the driveway and took a deep breath and looked around. He didn't care that Mike told him not to come this would be his only opportunity to tell him dad the truth. "Ben you can do this," He tells himself trying to gain confidence to talk to his dad. He got out of the car and dragged himself up the stairs to come to the bug door and opened it to see his dad standing there with his arms crossed and an angry looks on his face.

"Ben we need to talk now," Leo simply states with a hint of anger in his voice as he took a seat in the living room.

"What do we need to talk about?" Ben asks taking a seat across from his dad with a clueless look on his face trying his best to act.

"We need to talk about the fact about where you were exactly two weeks ago on Saturday?" Leo asks making eye contact with Ben. Ben felt the palm of his hands get sweaty as his dad figured out his big secret.

"I was here remember I helped you do the dishes," Ben jogs his memory trying to remember what exactly he did with his dad that day.

"You did, but where were that night?" Leo asks.

"I was asleep in my bed remember I told you guys I was tired and I went to sleep is that a crime of some sort?" Ben raises an eyebrow at his dad.

"Well going to bed is not a crime, but a hit and run is defiantly a crime," Leo tells him.

"Yea I know that," Ben tells him playing along with his dad's game.

"Then why did you go behind my back and go New York when I told you NOT to go New York and see Amy?" Leo asks Ben.

"I didn't go," Ben says in a low voice almost like a whisper. Leo rolls his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Mike already told me everything, so you better get your act together or I will turn you in myself,"

"You would never do that I am your only kid," Ben scoffs before crossing his arms across his chest. Leo stands up and look at Ben with a very angry look almost like he was going to hit him.

"You are so lucky that your my son," Leo tells him before walking out of the room.

"Is that suppose to be a threat?" Ben yells to his dad before chuckling. "He would never throw me in jail," Ben laughs again before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

loud bang at the door of the Boykewich house startles Ben who is upstairs trying to fall asleep. He drags his tired body of the bed making his way down the stairs into the living room walking toward the door. "Open the door its the police!" A loud voice yells from the other side of the door. Ben's eyes go huge as he opened the door slowly making eye contact with a big buff police officer. "Are you Ben Boykewich?" The officer asks the young man standing in front of them.

"Yes," Ben peeps out wanting to shut the door and run for his life.

"By the state of California you are arrested for a hit and run incident," The officer informs Ben before cuffing his hands behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent anything you say could be pressed against you in court,"

* * *

**I know what you guys are thinking. Why Haven't you Updated?! Well I have been super busy with school and everything that I haven't had time to work on my stories. I know excuses excuses, but any who I am now updating this story. I did update like half of this story last week and completely forgot about it. Today I was like I am going to update and here you go an update. It may be a little short, but I wanted to give you guys an update, so bad so here you go. Thank you for reading. 235 reviews before updating again. Only 12 more chapters to go. ;(**


End file.
